Gundam SeeD in the 24th Century
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: Year 73 of the Cosmic Era,the Final Battle. When Genesis was fired the second time,it ended the War by sending everyone 306 years into the future. ST-TNG/GSD X-over The crew of the minerva is visiting Mars and got more than they bargain for. Ch. 8 is UP!
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is a Gundam Seed Destiny/ StarTrek Crossover with a tiny bit of Robotech

Events happen after Star Trek Nemesis and Voyager return from the Delta Quadrant

Disclaimer as always, I don't own them and if did, then I'd be a rich Man.

**Prologue**

**April 3, 73 OF THE COSMIC ERA  
The Second Bloody Valentine War  
**

Revelations of Chairman Gilbert Dullindal Destiny Plan, the total Annihilation of the main bulk of the Earth Alliance Fleet and Arzachel Lunar Base by the captured Requiem two days ago have reveal the true intention of Chairman Dullindal. What remains of the Alliance fleet have regrouped and joined up with Terminal under Lacus Clyne command alongside with their Orb ally.

They prepare for the final conflict that will decide the fate of the world.

_**Somewhere in Bozeman, Montana in North America**_

An old US Air Force Missile Silo, is an Earth Alliance Jet Propulsion research Laboratory where they study the possibility of faster than light travel, though not much of a research center but more of a refugee camp for those that survived the 'Break the World' operation by Coordinator terrorist.

Inside one of the missile silo, houses a single decommissioned Titan II nuclear missile, left behind without the nuclear warhead. Now it is the launch vehicle for the first their first spaceship.

**Zefram Cochrane** and his team of engineers are doing some last minute calculation check and equipment test before they launch as a battle is being wage in space. Cochrane and his team is working on an old late 20th Century computers as most of their more modern equipment were acquisition by the Earth Alliance as the War escalated and after the Loss of Heaven's Base, their only remaining super computer were taken and have been ordered to shut down their experiment.

They didn't shut down or left, instead they continued to finish their studies without EA support or equipment. They made due on what they can salvage from warehouses and junkyard of obsolete equipment and technology in order to finish their work. It was slow going but they persevere, and the 'Phoenix' is ready to fly.

"Yo Z!" Lily Sloane called Cochrane by his nickname 'Z' for Zefram

"We gonna have to postpone the launch, there's a battle happening up there in L4"

"There's always a battle happening up there" he said and sigh in frustration as there were too many launch delay and he has had it.

"Dammit!" he cursed in irritance

"No we are launching" he announce lily protested

"Z we can't launch up there, you are gonna get shot at by either Earth Alliance or Zaft for god sakes"

"I'll take that chance," he replied "For once, just once I want to finish something that I have started!" coming out of silo shouting and then look up at the night sky

"We will go as scheduled, and our launch window is far enough from them, and they will be too busy fighting each other to even care what were doing" he look back to Lily and said "Once were finished, then we will know that 3 years of our life working on this thing is worth it or not"

_**In Space**_

Zaft's Mobile Fortress _Messiah_ is preparing to fire a second shot of their Neo Genesis at Lacus Clyne ship the Eternal and the Allied Fleet who came to stop Zaft from firing the Requiem Cannon at Orb, the last nation that stands against his way.

The Orb Fleet quickly reorganized for a second assault with their Mobile Suit forces playing interference.

Eager to destroy the ones that stand in his way, Dullindal ordered Neo-Genesis to fire without fully charging. The beam fire destroyed several ships including those belongs to Zaft but missed Lacus ship the Eternal, the Archangel.

The Genesis beam continued its path of destruction for several hundred thousand kilometers. But in its path is a huge Mount Everest size black rock phasing in and out of the spacetime continuum unnoticed by everyone is in its path. The beam of Gamma Radiation struck it in full force and caused a chain reaction that unleash a temporal wake that washes all across Earthspace, and as its energy washes everything in space, every colony, satellites, debris fields, ships and mobile suits started to disappear except for the ones behind the moon and earth as if it was shielding them from the incoming tide.

It was one of the most strangest phenomenon ever. Everything in its wake has disappeared leaving the Earth and some of the people on the moon and unaffected colonies question what has just happen.

Even the Requiem went silent as the cannon collapse on itself. Whatever the Neo-Genesis has struck ended the battle so dramatically.

Immediately a ceasefire was called on both Zaft and Earth Alliance forces and remnants of Orb that remains, as they were too stunned of what had just happened.

All colonies from L1 to L6 are gone. The Plants colonies, neutral nations and a few Earth Alliance colonies and outpost have disappeared without a trace, and an eerie silence surrounds the Earth.

**48 Hours later  
April 5, 73 of the Cosmic Era**

After one day delay (By outside interfernce), The 'Phoenix' launches from its missile silo to begin the first test flight. Manned by Zefram Cochrane himself he flew the Phoenix in an area of space that was battlefield a day ago, there are no debris, no satellites or colonies, just space.

Ignoring of what has happen yesterday he focused on the experiment and flew the Phoenix pass the speed of light. Unbeknownst to him an alien ship that was passing by on a survey mission spotted the warp trail of the Phoenix and decided to investigate.

It was on this day that a new page in man's history is turned and a new one is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1 Destiny’s New Course

**Chapter 1  
Destiny's New Course**

**  
306 Years Later  
United Federation of Planets  
L7 Starbase 1  
Wed Apr 4, 2379 or  
Stardate:** **56863.63**

It is the eve of the 306th Anniversary of Mankind's First Spacewarp, a day after the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War of the year 2073 or in the abandoned calendar, Year 73 of the Cosmic Era.

Humanity has had enough of the Cosmic Era and by the year 100 of the Cosmic Era, Earth returned to the Roman calendar.

The 'First Contact' of actual aliens, mankind first alien encounter the 'Vulcans' shows that they are not alone in the universe and that the aliens perception of mankind as a whole struck everyone of how foolish they are. So within the next 100 years, mankind went into one serious make over, during which, humanity matured and prospered as petty grievances between Naturals and Coordinators are abandon and people work hand in hand in building a new future.

Within the next three centuries, their descendants have live peacefully and have grown in maturity to become leaders of vast interstellar alliance. One of the Descendants of the Coordinators is Captain Veronica T'nar Waltfeld, on board the USS _Eternal-D__ NCC-20076._

**USS **_**Eternal-D**__** NCC-20076**_

The Latest version of the Sovereign Class Starship doing preflight check with her crew while the rest of Starfleet is enjoying the holiday, celebrating the of eve of man's first Spacewarp flight the 'Phoenix'

Veronica is a green eyes dark hair young 24 year old captain who is also a Half Vulcan. She like the rest of her family have made a career out of serving on Starfleet as every descendant of the Waltfeld and T'nar family from the days of the United Earth Starfleet and then to the United Federation of Planets Starfleet.

Veronica is the 5th generation of Waltfeld's and the 4th of the T'nar that has proudly served in Starfleet. Her Starship, the _Eternal_ is a newly christened ship that rolled out of the production line with all new technology incorporated like the collapsible armor, transphasic torpedo, astrometrics lab and Transwarp/Quantum Slipstream Drive.

The new technology that is incorporated on the new ship is the result of the aftermath of the War against the Dominion Empire. The cost of the War to the Federation and Starfleet both people and a resource was high, and Starfleet have not fully recovered their strength even after four years of rebuilding. Now they are redefining their role in the Federation as discussion of reestablishing the military role of Starfleet is thought of.

Veronica is one of many young captains promoted by Starfleet and also, she's served under Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship _Voyager_ in it its historic voyage in the Delta Quadrant, and upon their return they brought a galaxy of knowledge and technology that is helping the Federation and Starfleet and allies to recover from the Dominion War.

Now an Admiral, Kathryn Janeway spearheaded the upgrades of the new ships that come out of the Planitia Shipyards off Mars. The Eternal is the first of many new ships built by what they have learned from their voyage. Veronica though half Vulcan, feels a sense of pride to have her own command at such a very young age and the most peculiar one for Human/Vulcan hybrid.

In her Ready Room, she decorated it with her belongings from her family from her Human and Vulcan side. One part of the room is a place of honor.

Model ships, all named after the Eternal which dated back to the first ship of the same name and also, small scale models of three Mobile Suits from the Cosmic Era.

Veronica have been fascinated about Mobile Suits ever since she seen the photos of his Great Uncle Commander Andrew Waltfeld, Officer Type TMF/A-802 _BuCUE_ and her personal favorites the X-105 _Strike_ and the ZGMF-X20A _Strike Freedom._

Mobile Suits in military use have been phase out of service before the formation of the UFP Starfleet, some were consign to industrial, mining and construction work as a century of peace made the Mobile Suits obsolete as a military weapon, and even during Starfleet's time of crisis, the thought of using mobile suits again, it has never came in mind. Mobile Suits being used today are half in scale and nothing more than construction and maintenance units.

Then about Six months ago, Veronica works on a proposal to Starfleet Command in the reintroduction of a Mobile Suit using 24th Century advance technology. It was a response to Starfleet call to upgrade their defensive and offensive capabilities as the Dominion War has taught them that they have become too lax in a time of peace.

Her mentor Admiral Janeway gave her some condition if she's going to pursue her proposal to the Admiralty; some of the conditions she must meet for the new Mobile or Mecha.

First, it has to be an original and not use CE Mobile Suits models.

Second, it must be multi-mission operation primarily on land, air and space, fast and maneuverable on all three environments.

Third, it has to carry the near or equal firepower of a defiant class starship

Agreeing to the Admiral's conditions, Veronica and her team of Engineers in Earth's Macross Island Robotic/Cybernetic Research Center started researching the various mobile suits designs used during the Bloody Valentines Wars and for several months, using the Holodeck System, they started designing a multi-mission mecha known as **VERITECH** or

**V**ariable  
**E**ngineering and  
**R**obotic **I**ntegration  
**TECH**nology.

Dr. Emil Lang, a former student of Dr. Soong who is Lt. Commander Data creator is using all his knowledge in robotics and cybernetics designs to build a new mecha that can go toe to toe against the dreaded Jem Hadar vessel.

They started from a design called the VF-1 _Strike Valkries_ that look like an F-14 Tomcat with Cosmic Era technology. Strike Valkries was inspired from the sleekness and versatility of a tomcat combine with Orb's Murasame Mobile Suits. The VF-1 battled against CE mobile suits and it stood its ground in simulated holodeck battles, and when they incorporated 24th Century technology, the VF-1 overrun them with the exception of the Freedom.

Encourage by the VF-1performance, they went further in the design with several model to choose from, until Veronica finally chooses a VF-11 _Thunderbolt_ as her chosen prototype, and using 24th century technology she built 4 prototype fighters with augmented mobile suit weaponries such as the beam saber and combat knives and also the DRAGOON system.

Going even further, Veronica also enlists the help of some of her Voyager friends, Seven of Nine, B'Elanna Torres her husband Tom Paris and his best friend Lt. Commander Harry Kim and also Enterprise-E Chief Engineer Geordie La Forge and Lt. Reginald Barkley.

Veronica's friends who joined the Thunderbolt project made Dr. Lang ecstatic, for to have such talented people working with them, who offered their engineering skills and knowledge to the project, have greatly enhanced the performance of the Thunderbolt.

In the project they gave their expertise in their fields of science and technology

Seven of Nine suggested to add Borg nanoprobes, micromachines as the VF-11 auto repair systems add an ablative armor with a regenerative shield system and cloaking device,

B'Elanna suggested in using a redesigned Runabout Warpcore for power and Impulse drive to replace vernier thrusters and gravity control system for better agility and maneuverability.

Geordie and Reggie suggested using neural gellpacks as the thunderbolt computer networks for the man and machine interface system.

And Tom and Harry suggested a number of weapons and munitions from Tritanium armor piercing slugs, pulse phaser auto cannon, Xindi type heavy particle cannon for the DRAGOON and Standard Photon/Quantum torpedo launchers and all solid projectile weapons are connected to a replicator system. That means that rearming is not a problem.

A month pass by in the construction of the Thunderbolts and when they were finished, they found themselves looking at a machine a of war, a mecha or a mobile suit that has not been seen or built since the Cosmic Era.

Now with 10 Thunderbolts built and on board her new ship, they are now doing actual field test in a form of wargames with other ships.

"_Captains Log Stardate: 56863.63 after six months of hard work, the actual field test of the Thunderbolts and in actual combat shows promise as they are now capable of going up against Defiant and Sovereign class ships as their opponent in this war game"_

On her screens she look at her VF-11 Thunderbolt proposal to Starfleet Command

"_What my team has built will augment the combat capabilities of Starfleet, the Jem Hadar have caused so much destruction during the Dominion Wars… was horrendous, so many lives lost from their callous behavior have made Starfleet command rethink its policy position despite several opposition to upgrade the offensive capabilities of the fleet using a mobile suit, including my father" _she pause for a moment to remember the argument between her Human Father and her who is a councilor to the United Federation of Planets

"_Have you lost control of your senses young Lady?"_ his father said who was more than surprised by her daughters proposal to Starfleet

"_Yes we do need to upgrade the fleet offensive and defensive capabilities Veronica, but of all the machine of War in Earth history, you choose a Mobile Suit, the most destructive weapon ever built, why in God's name would you choose this of all things to propose to Starfleet"_

She sighs heavily at the memory of her father worried face, why did she choose a mobile suit as a template for her proposal? She wonders herself about that and her answer, she likes mobile suits. Something about mobile suits that appealed to her for some reason as they represented a power that dominated the battlefield of the Cosmic Era Wars. During the time when she was on board the Voyager in their journey at the Delta Quadrant, several hostile aliens attack them with their sheer strength and firepower, Voyager offensive/defensive capabilities were inadequate and every time it happens they lost many people, people she has grown close to cherish and then lost them.

At her time in Voyager she spends some of her free time in the Holodeck playing simulations on various Mobile Suits in the Cosmic Era and tinkered the Idea of having built one to defend Voyager. For her it was fun and relaxing, and when she uses her knowledge on robotics and cybernetics to upgrade various Mobile Suits with 24th century technology, the result was surprising. It was in this hobby of hers that she decided to propose the New Mobile Suit.

She continued _"I disagree with father about the mobile suits being the most destructive weapon ever built, especially in this day of age, and not with the Dominion and the Borg keeps threatening us, and they posses far more superior weapons with more experiences in warfare than the federation...we have not fought a full scale war in 200 years. We have live in peace for so long, the longest ever in all of the members of the federation members history and the result of which is that we have become too complacent, so proud of our achievement our advances we thought that no one can hurt us, and yet someone has hurt us, badly"_

Just then her XO chimes to enter the room

"Enter" She said and the voice activated door opens for First officer Lisa Hayes

"Captain, Admiral Janeway and Starfleet Command is coming aboard Sir,"

"Thank you Lisa" she acknowledges and turns off her computer screens and then walks out of the Ready Room and headed toward the hangar bay

"What's the condition of the Thunderbolts?"

"The Thunderbolts are in good condition Captain and the pilots are in the holodecks training program you made for them. They are in program 13"

"Defending the starships against other mecha's while on a rescue mission" she said as she knows the contents of that program she personally made.

"The pilots are not exactly happy about that particular simulation captain" Lisa told her

"How so Lisa" she inquired

"Well captain, there is no way to win" she answer and Veronica smirk at that and for half Vulcan they rarely show a smile

"A no win situation is a possibility that we all must confront Lisa" she said "Simulation 13 is my version of the Kobayashi Maru Scenario. How we deal with death is at least as important as how we deal with life." She remark

"Captain James T. Kirk said that a long time ago and those words spoke truth, of course he doesn't believe in a no win scenario and neither do I"

"So how could our pilots win?" Lisa ask as they step into a turbolift

"That is up to them Lisa" and quickly the lift brought them to the Hangar bay deck

**Hangar Bay 2**

The maintenance crew is doing some final adjustments on the Thunderbolts for the last test flight. The mission is, raiding of a space fortress. With Several Starfleet Senior commanders present as well as ambassadors from several worlds witnessing the final test as it unfolds.

It was at that moment when Veronica entered the Hangar Bay when the Red Alert alarm sounded

"What in the World?" she quickly taps her com "Bridge, this is the Captain, Lt. Nog what is happening out there?" she quickly walk out of the Hangar bay and went on a run to the nearest Lift while the officer in watch, Lt. Nog reports

"Captain, were detecting Chronitons and Tachyon wave emissions from L1 to L6, we are now detecting gravimetric disturbances, captain!" at that moment they all felt a sudden disruption in gravity for a moment then stabilized

"Captain we are now detecting objects thousands of them, orbiting at Lagrange point from L1 to L6, the computers are identifying…" the officer in watch was stunned at what they were reading

"Nog what is it? Nog!" Nog shook of his astonishment at what he sees and reported

"Captain…computers just identified, Class 1 Hourglass type Orbital Habitats 194 of them on L4 along with 200 other O'Neill class type habitats from L1 to L5, and we have also detected multiple ships and mecha constructs with human biosigns and Captain, we have a visual of an unknown object in lunar orbit, with several ships close by and another near the old EA Daedalus base"

Veronica steps into the Bridge and on the widescreen she recognizes the image of a massive object. It was a mobile fortress that disappeared at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Veronica quickly pulled her bridge crew together from their shock

"Nog, give me full scan now, Lisa contact every ship available and get those VIP off the ship and put the Thunderbolts on standby and get this ship off dock and B4, plot a course towards lunar orbit"

"Captain Waltfeld" Veronica turn to see who called her and saw Admiral Janeway

"If it's not a bother, but we would like to stay." She requested

The Sovereign Class ship break dock and approach lunar orbit with 4 Defiant and 3 Excelsior's as contacts from federation stations and orbital habitats inside the L1 to L6 are reporting in to Starfleet command on what they are seeing and detecting.

They reported ships spaceships identified as three centuries old vessels with no warp capability, space stations that are just as old and also Mobile Suits and a whole lot of debris all over the place.

On the bridge of the Eternal, Veronica talks with Admiral Janeway beside her captain's chair as she shows what was orbiting at the lunar surface.

"That is the Zaft Fortress _Messiah_ commanded by Chairman Gilbert Dullindal himself and we have Identify this ship as the _Eternal_"

"Ms. Lacus Clyne ship?" Janeway said Veronica nodded in acknowledgement

"They disappeared exactly 306 years ago Admiral, something that happened when the Genesis weapon was fired the second time, and it was theorized that it must have hit something, something that caused the disappearance of every object within L1 to L6,"

Admiral Janeway then looks at the sensor log with a padd in hand "Right before they appeared there's a lot of Chronitons and Tachyon emissions that can only happen when something is doing a time travel" the Admiral looks at her in disbelief "Could this be possible? That they traveled thru time?"

"Could be Admiral," she replied a bit unsure "We know so little about the effects of Chronitons radiation and how they react to some thing's is still a mystery"

"Incredible!" she lean down in amazement of the situation "Looks like we have just solve a 300 year old mystery Veronica"

On their screens showed the Plant colonies, a marvel of technological achievement in the Cosmic Era.

"Class 1, Hourglass type space colony, 'whistle' we haven't built one of those things in what, 200 years?" Veronica nod in agreement with the Admiral

"That was during the colonization of the solar system, before we had artificial gravity technology from the Vulcans. Earth has built over 30 of them from Class 1 to Class 3, all across the old United Nations of Earth Colonies and they are is still operational from this day." Veronica said

"Class 1 is the biggest colony ever built" the Admiral said

"When Starfleet decided to build their Starbases, they scratch the hourglass type in favor of the cylindrical type." She explained "One of the main reason why is that it's easy to move it around than the hourglass, and those are fixed colonies and are almost impossible to move them"

"Still," The Admiral told her "It is thanks to those colonies that Humanity has prospered. We built them in unclaimed and uninhabited worlds to mine their resources and when we perfected terraforming, those uninhabited worlds are now a habitable worlds and the jewel of the Federation"

"I wonder, what their reaction will be like when they find out that they just time traveled 300 years into the future." The Admiral thought out loud

"No doubt it will be quite a shock to them Admiral," Veronica answered "This is not going to be easy for them"

"Captain Waltfeld" Lt Nog calls for her attention at his sensor station

"Yes Nog? What is it?"

"Captain were getting lifesign reading on the Mobile Suits but no power is detected, the Ships have minimum power readings, most likely its their emergency back up systems, however that space fortress is slowly powering up and sensors are reading heat sources and energy buildup on several anti ship lasers and captain," Nog Sensor station detected something new "were are detecting laser designators and are targeting the Eternal"

"It's What!" Admiral Janeway stood up in surprise as the Messiah fortress is firing anti ship lasers at the Eternal which is helpless.

"Veronica!" Janeway look back to her and she understood her and look to B4 navigation station

"B4, take us between the Zaft ship Eternal and the Messiah, Lisa, launch the Thunderbolts and then raise the shields"

**Lunar Orbit**

**ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom pilot Kira Yamato**. Kira woke up after he felt being hit by a shockwave that fried his Mobile Suits circuits, he quickly made a fast check up and found that his nuclear fission reactor have lost 95 percent power with several critical systems offline.

"Darn it!" he cursed "What the heck was that" he ask to no one in particular

Not wasting time Kira use whatever power he has left to activate his front view screens and maneuvering thrusters. To his horror Kira sees the Eternal helpless and being shot at by anti-ship lasers from the Messiah

"Lacus!"

_**Eternal **_

"Can't we get any power from the engines Dacosta?" screamed Commander Waltfeld at his second in command as he frantically try every means possible to get their engines running.

"The nuclear reactors are down sir, back up power is down 15 percent, navigational thrusters are inoperative commander, were dead in the water!" Dacosta reported

"We have no power at all, what the heck just hit us?"

Just then another anti-ship beam narrowly misses the Eternal. Commander Waltfeld turns and looks at Lacus looking calm as always

"We better abandon ship Lacus, the ship has had it" in dismay Lacus nodded in agreement

"I understand," she said calmly "Commander, give the order," but before she could finish Dacosta shouted

"Incoming missiles!" he visually sees 7 streaking missiles launch by the Messiah is coming at them.

The missiles are D type anti ship missiles capable of sinking ships, and with no countermeasures to intercept, the missiles will destroy the Eternal.

Across the battlefield Mobile Suits and ships with enough power to make their visuals operational watch helplessly as the missiles was about to destroy the Lacus Clyne ship and when the missiles exploded, everyone thought that was the end but something seems strange.

As the explosions faded, it reveals a strange transparent bubble several meters from the Eternal. The missiles never hit the ship, for the ship is underneath an unknown vessel over seven hundred meters long. Three parts connected by pylons and that looks like it was designed for speed.

There was still incoming missiles and laser fire from the Space Fortress, the shield that is protecting the Eternal just shrugs then off like they were nothing, which is what they are for a federation starship nothing.

"Is that a UFO?" Lacus ask curiously

"A UFO with the English markings, USS Eternal written on it?" Waltfeld said questioning

"Who are they?"

_**USS ETERNAL**_

On the federation ship Eternal, Veronica let the Messiah fire at them as much as they want, for their laser and missiles can't hurt her ship even with the shield down the new armor hull can withstand a quantum torpedoes several times without the shields raised

"It seems that Chairman Dullindal is quite persistent in destroying Ms. Clyne" she said

"None of them seems to be aware of what just happened to them" Admiral Janeway observed "As historians have said, Ms. Clyne is the biggest threat to chairman Dullindal plans and if she dies he wins"

"The man has already lost and he does not know it yet" Veronica steps forward to the screen as it shows a clear view of the Eternal's Bridge and right then Nog sensors detected another event

"We have incoming ships and Mobile Suits coming out from the Messiah" Nog reported "Identifying, 6 Laurasia and 3 Nasca class ships, 12 Zakus, 8 GouFs and 28 GiNNs range 800 and approaching"

"Contact them on their frequency Nog, tell them that we request for a ceasefire on all parties involve in this war"

"Aye captain" Nog answers and went on to broadcast a message from his station

Nog kept broadcasting to stand down but they did not listen as the ships started firing at them at point blank range. Their weapons fire all together was not enough to breach their shields but enough to lower its integrity

"Shield integrity is down to 90 percent, regeneration is underway" Lisa reported from her security station which is the weapon and shield station as well.

"It looks like they are not listening Veronica" The Admiral was disappointed at their response. Veronica looks to the Admiral

"Admiral, permission to return fire" she requested and Admiral Janeway simply nods once and she understood

"Nog, contact the Thunderbolts to commence strike one alpha on all hostiles and Lisa," she called her

"Yes captain?"

"Disable those ships, half power phaser only, I don't want them destroyed"

"Aye Captain"

Within moments, phaser beams from the USS Eternal, pick the Zaft ships weapon emplacements, one ship at a time and within 60 seconds from returning fire, all of them are dead in the water.

**VF-11 Thunderbolt **_**Skull Leader**_**  
Lt. Commander Roy Fokker**

Fokker watch as the last Zaft ship went silent from the return fire of the USS Eternal. In Roy opinion their captain is being too lenient with them, for if she was serious, there won't be anything left of them. It was then Roy got received the message.

"_Thunderbolts, you have permission to go live"_ it was the message he was waiting for.

"Roger Eternal, all fighters its time to go live" he spoke "Group A clear out those Mobile Suits, Group B take out Messiah's guns"

"_Roger" _they all responded

From both sides of the Eternal ten Thunderbolts decloaked and accelerated at the incoming mobile suits. Group A do the dance of death, while Group B went straight towards the Messiah at tremendous speed attacking the anti-ship emplacements even as they raise their lightwave barrier.

The thunderbolts were outnumbered but were not outclassed. The Zaft mobile suits pilots can't get an accurate lock on them because of their speed and movements and their strange ECM not to mention there was an energy barrier not like the lightwave barrier for this was transparent and in a bubble.

Skull Leader Fokker stood in soldier mode and let Zaft take a shot at him as much as they want. It was not to show off their superiority or bravado, but it was the quickest way to drain them and waste their ammo and when one mobile suit has none left, Fokker disables them with type III anti-aircraft phaser, and when the VF-11 shield integrity is down considerably, Fokker uses something that only his thunderbolt possesses, a Transporter system.

Fokker transported behind the Mobile Suits, pulled up his gun pod and started firing at them to disable not kill. He then speed towards 3 incoming Zakus firing their anti ship beam rifles at him, he evaded every shot then disappears in a flash and reappears behind them with two beam sabers in hand and did a double sword attack. All three Zaku never knew what hit them as they lay in space without an arms or legs or a head while leaving the main body intact.

Group B at Messiah have fought thru an array of defenses lay before them. As it seems that the space fortress still has more ships and Mobile Suits inside and operational and when they got on Messiah surface, they started taking down anti ship lasers and missile launchers.

Then Messiah raises the ante

**Skull 7**  
Ensign Rick Hunter Thunderbolt is skating Messiah surface, taking out laser and missile emplacement with relative eases and then stop as he watch 6 missiles flew out from a hidden launcher and his sensors were giving warning signs that they are nuclear armed. Quickly he called the USS Eternal

"Eternal you have incoming" he warned "Six missiles nuclear armed"

"Roger Skull 7, clear the area immediately" Lisa spoke from the comm.

Six nuclear tip missiles is coming at them, however, halfway from them, the USS Eternal destroyed all six nukes harmlessly before it can reach their position and explode, though the ship can take a hit easily without damage, Veronica concerns were for the crippled Zaft ships and Mobile Suits in front of them, if the nukes were to explode in their proximity, then they will be the one will be destroyed.

Admiral Janeway is getting irritated at Zaft persistence in destroying the Eternal and Lacus Clyne.

"Nog, have they responded to our call for a ceasefire?" she ask and he shook his head

"Negative Admiral, they can hear us but they are not responding" he replied

Messiah was preparing to fire another salvo of nukes then Nog reported again

"Admiral were detecting an energy build up at Messiah's Neo Genesis"

"He's going to fire that thing at us?" Veronica is in disbelief "If he fire that weapon again" she show a tactical display of the genesis firing path six habitats from the CE Era and federation is the path of the beam.

"Admiral!"

"I know" she answered

"Don't give them the chance to do so" the Admiral said whom had her patience worn out

In Space ,everyone watch this ship fire a single ball of pulsating light streaking towards Messiahs flying close to the speed of light, and when it hits it's target, it not only destroyed Neo Genesis completely, it also destroyed the entire lower half of Messiah as well.

That's what happens when a quantum missile hits an object, especially if it hits a nuclear cannon.

Messiah fell silent as internal explosions destroy what's left of it. Right then, everyone receives a wideband communication from the UFO

"ATTENTION TO ALL EARTH ALLIANCE, ZAFT AND ORB FORCES, THIS IS ADMIRAL KATHRYN JANEWAY ON BOARD THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS STARSHIP, USS ETERNAL. CEASE ALL HOSTILLITIES, YOUR WAR IS OVER,"

Coming into the battlefield are three dozen vessels with similar construction to the first one is now approaching every corner, and by any indication of what just happened to the Messiah, then they are all armed with the same weaponry.

"WE HAVE NO DESIRE TO FIGHT YOU, ATTACK IF YOU WISH THEN WE WILL RESPOND IN KIND, IF PEACE IS YOUR WISH, DO SO BY RESPONDING THROUGH SIGNAL FLARES, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, I ASK YOU PLEASE, NO ONE ELSE NEEDS TO DIE TODAY,"

On board the USS Eternal, the crew holds their breath for five seconds before the first signal flare and then another and another. Hundreds of signal flares light the void of space, signaling the end of their war. Everyone was relieved including the Admiral as she gave a sigh of relief.

"Contact Starfleet and begin search and rescue operations" Veronica ordered Nog "Admiral, we should tow Ms. Clyne ship to the nearest neutral colony and rescue every mobile suit pilots out there"

"Agreed, advise them to have them all sorted and separated and send a search and rescue team to the Messiah, see if there are any survivors left in there"

"Aye Admiral"

**2 Hours Later**

Starfleet continued its rescue missions as ships from the different sides along with their mobile suits were towed out of the battlefield and medically treated thousands of injured people. As the rescue continues, people started looking at the Earth strangely. The Earth was brightly glowing from the suns rays reflecting at them. A closer look they notice that the Earth atmosphere is clean with no pollution, the seas colors are deep blue and the land seems to have more green color and even the Moon is strange as there are more lights and more structures on the moon. But what is more noticeable to them is there seems to be less craters seen, craters made by the fall of Junius 7.

The colonies from L1 to L6 lost contact with Earth for some reason and tried to regain contact with the people on the ground and still no one is answering them. People in the space colonies numbered more than 50 million people all and all, and they are all nearing the state of panic even as authorities tries to calm them down

**Earth Alliance Colony Ronald Reagan  
Zero-G Hangar Bay **

The forces of Terminal were all towed there along with the rest of Orb Fleet. The Eternal crews are trying to get their reactors operational but they discovered that their reactors nuclear core is completely drained of power. The Archangel was also has the same energy drain problem and is also in the process of getting their power back on.

Lacus and her allies thank the governor and base commanders of the colony for their assistance. They await the representative of the United Federation of Planets. Kira stood beside Lacus and talk about something strange.

"Do you notice something strange about the Earth Kira?" Lacus whispered

"Yes, I did" he whispered back "Ms. Murrue have been trying to make contact with Orb but no one is answering" there is a look of concern in their faces as they thought of Orb, Cagalli, Rev. Mallchio, Kira's parents and friends and the children

"Were not even getting any radio signals at all, and the only ones using radio are us, the Plants and the other colonies"

"What's happening Kira" Lacus ask worried

"I don't know Lacus, I really don't know"

Just then the PA system signal the arrival of the Federation Shuttle called the Runabout is landing behind a massive pressurized door. They waited a moment for the atmosphere to equalize and when it was finished the doors open up.

The Runabout looks no bigger than a shuttle and yet from the description from eyewitness say, that the shuttle were moving very fast and also powerful as it tows ships bigger than itself using energy beams as a tow line.

Coming out of the shuttle are 3 people, humans two women and one man. The woman in the center looks like she's the leader of the group and shows an air of feminine authority, another is a man, Native American with a strange tattoo on his face while the other is a woman with pointed ears and a look of coldness and superiority that everyone feels intimidated by her present.

Commander Andrew Waltfeld and Lt. Martin Dacosta felt like the woman is with pointed ears is looking at them quite intensely and gave a slight but respectful bow but don't know why. Putting it aside for now, they watch Ms. Clyne and the woman at the center who step forward to introduce herself

"I am Admiral Kathryn Janeway, representative to the United Federation of Planets Starfleet" she said softly

"I am Lacus Clyne, leader of Terminal, this is Commander Andrew Waltfeld and Captain Murrue Ramius" they gave a slight bow to them in respect and the Admiral return in kind

"Admiral we are very grateful for your assistance in ending the conflict, thank you"

"It was our pleasure and an honor Ms. Clyne"

There was a moment of pause as Lacus and the others seem to be studying the three people in front of them. Admiral Janeway don't have to be a mind reader of they are thinking and smiled in amusement of what they are thinking.

"We are human Ms. Clyne if that is what you are thinking" then Janeway look by her side when Veronica gave an 'ahem' saying that not everyone is human

"Oh, Pardon, Captain Veronica is half Human and half Vulcan…that's an alien race"

"Well Uhm, yeah" Lacus and everyone seems to turn and look at her. Lacus turn to ask the Admiral far more important things than be curious about aliens

"Admiral Janeway, may I ask"

"Yes"

"We have been trying to make contact with Earth for hours now and no one is responding, in fact, there is no radio communication from Earth what so ever" she said sounding so concerned and worried. Admiral Janeway sigh heavily as this will be easy for them to believe

"I understand your concerns," she said

"No one is answering because no one on Earth is using radio communication anymore"

"But, that's impossible everyone is using radio communication" Commander Waltfeld spoke up but the Admiral said

"Earth once use them, but no one uses them now" the Admiral spoke back

"Once use them?" Kira found what she said odd as they listen to the Admiral ask them a question

"What do all of you remember after the Genesis was fired the second time?"

Kira answered that "There was an Explosion from quite a distant away and right at the path of the beam" the admiral continued that

"The Genesis beam hit something in space causing a massive explosion affecting everyone from L1 to L6" the Admiral told them "Earth was not affected and it was maybe due to the EM field as well as the moon but part of the moon was affected" she pause for a moment as she was about to get technical

"The wake of that explosion possess a Chroniton and Tachyon radiation, everything it touches were put on a temporal phenomenon in a massive scale, everything in its path were affected, everything and everyone disappeared from the year 73 Cosmic Era and was temporally, transported to the year 2379 of the old roman calendar year, or if you prefer Year 379 of the Cosmic Era"

Everyone is in silence when they heard, only the colony machine can be herd, that until some spoke up to break the silence because he had no idea what she said.

"Say What?"

Later on on board the Ms. Clyne Eternal, Admiral Janeway gave the details of what has happened to them and brought along a padd and showed to them, of what she said is true.

306 years have pass by and Earth now is not their Earth and everyone felt like their blood just drained down on their feet even on zero-g

"I can't believe it" Athrun was the worst hit to this news _'Cagalli'_ he thought holding his tears and anger at what happened to them

"So ah, what happened to the earth three hundred and six years later?" Mwu inquired Captain Chakotay answers that

"Well today is April 4, 2379 or April 4 year 373 of the Cosmic Era the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War and tomorrow is April 5 we are celebrating man's first faster than light travel and our 'First Contact' of an alien race called the Vulcans"

"First Contact"

The Admiral told them a condense summary of what happened after they disappeared as well as the surprise to Andrew Waltfeld. A relative of his is right in front of them and she's a half Vulcan, and at that same time on the Plants. Representatives from Starfleet and the UFP council also explained to the Plant Supreme Council and Zaft commanders of what has happened to them.

306 years ago when the survivors of the Second Bloody Valentine War, made the great effort for peace as revelations that humanity is not alone in the universe. Eighty years after 'First Contact' mankind put all their efforts power and resources to eradicate hunger, disease, famine, War and Crime. They establish the United Nations of Earth Assembly as a single governing body as Earths nations dissolves their national borders to become one single entity.

The Remnants of Earth Alliance, Zaft and Orb forces that were left have unified to create the United Earth Starfleet. The UES establishes colonies resource and mining throughout the solar system and nearby systems as well and by a decade later, achieve statehood.

The Leaders of the colonies Zaft and Terminal (EA, Zaft and Orb combined) was given access to the historical databanks as well as an Internet Connection a descendant of the **W**orld **W**ide **W**eb or www now called **I**nterstellar **W**ide **W**eb iww. They are the first to see what humanity has done and how they have advance after 300 years. Gilbert Dullindal Destiny Plan, a plan to bring a Utopia thru genetic segregation can hardly be compared to what humanity has achieved in less than 100 years.

Earth made alliances and diplomatic relation with dozens of alien worlds, they establish peaceful relations, like trade and commerce as well as joint venture projects to advance their knowledge and understanding.

It saw the creation of the Coalition of Planets in a time of crisis, where humans and their alien allies banded together for the common goal of peace and security, then decades later, they went further in their mutual cooperation in the establishment of the United Federation of Planets.

**April 5, 2379**

A day has gone by, and it was the longest day for everyone from the Cosmic Era, as leaders of the colonists have told their people of what have just transpired and are in disbelief of what was told of them.

The crew of the Eternal and Archangel now has access to information thru the Internet and sees how Earth have progressed after 300 years

In Athrun Zala room, Athrun found some info on Orb and Cagalli in the Internet, and it seems that after the formation of the United Nation's of Earth, Cagalli was elected as the third President and served in office twice where each term lasted 5 years and has seen the Era of Global Reconstruction and the colonization of the solar system. Cagalli is one of the most love leaders in Earth's History.

In her resignation, Cagalli settled down back to her native country, still many leaders continued to visit her for her wise council as humanity started establishing new colonies outside Earth's Solar System. Her final legacy is the overseeing the establishment of a new Earth State in Alpha Centauri in the capital city of 'New Heliopolis' in 2144

Cagalli died at the age of 102 she was alive to witness the beginning of the United Federation of Planets, propelling humanity into a new era like the Phoenix after the end of the Bloody Valentine Wars.

Athrun felt comforted to the fact that Cagalli had live a full life and he was not surprised that Cagalli have been instrumental in the new era of peace that Earth enjoyed since then. Still he could not help but cry. In a brief moment he was taken away from her and cursed the fates that done this to him.

**USS Eternal  
Captain's Ready Room**

Admiral Janeway receives a report from Starfleet that they have apprehended three to four dozen ships hiding in the debris belt and claims that they belong to the Junk Guild. From what she remembers, they are nothing more than scavengers, salvaging damage vessels and mobile suits and then stripping them of anything valuable, then selling them in the black market. All of them were taken to the nearest CE colony and kept watch by the local authorities for now.

Another report is from the Plants, the Supreme Council voted unanimously to expel Gilbert Dullindal from office and that he will be place into police custody after he recovers from his injury.

Leaning down on his chair and closing her eyes to rest, she recaps the event of yesterday in her mind and then

"Quite a day you have Kathy"

The Admiral jump out of her chair when someone spoke all of the sudden, she look around and groaned at the one being annoyed her the most

"Q"


	3. Chapter 2 Cosmic Era Nation

**Chapter 2**

"**Cosmic Era Nation's"**

**USS Eternal Captain's Ready Room**

"**Q" **Admiral Kathryn Janeway spoke in a growling voice with her arms crossed and Dagger eyes in looking at the one person that annoys her the most, is someone she thought of wanting to hit him with an oversized Mallet because a phaser won't do, bad news is he's not human, but she can dream. Admittedly, the man has been absent for quite some time, which part of her worries while the other was hoping it would be forever.

'_Damn! No such luck'_ she thought

Q can see how really annoyed she is right now because he's seeing an image of an oversized Mallet hitting him on the head several times in her thoughts. It made him shiver seeing that image and took a slight step back for a moment as though he was afraid of actually getting hit, and not realizing that he's Q the Omnipotent.

Janeway was grinning, seeing that Q saw what was on her mind.

'_Who does she think she is, Akane Tendo'_ he sighs heavily as the realignment of the timeline have slightly change humanity a bit. Admiral Kathryn Janeway is just a little bit different now.

'_I guess this is how Ranma feels when he's threatened by that awful thing' _he thought and yet he look rather delighted that he is about to annoy Janeway's day even further.

"What, no hugs from an old friend, from the Godmother of my only child?" Admiral frown at that, and seated back to her chair. He said opening his arms like he was Kuno. Janeway just sighs at his dramatics

"Q, you only comes around to do two things" she raised two fingers "One, you wants something and two, you want to dump something or someone on my lap, again" she looks around and just now noticed that they are at a park in the Plants turned into a makeshift refugee camp. Q just transported her

"Q!" she called and then transported her back to the ship

"Those people will be needing help very soon"

"I am aware of that Q, please no more games" she pleads exhausted "I am tired and haven't had a goodnight sleep yet, so please, and tell me please, you are not responsible for this mess"

Q frowns at knowing that she was going to ask to him that "Alright, alright Kathy cool your jets" he remark then started to clear his throat and ready to answer her question.

"I 'Q' the omnipotent, the most handsome, beautiful, gorgeous and dashing in the Universe, am not responsible for this, and neither is Junior if you are going to ask that" he stated

Despite Q arrogant and annoying self, he won't lie to her, not after everything he put her and her ship and crew of the Voyager went thru in the Delta Quadrant. She was relieve that, this is not Q doing.

He sat down at one of the couch and made himself comfortable. "Nice couch," Then Q drops the bomb

"The Borg Queen is the one responsible for the Cosmic Era mess Kathy" Q counted six second till Janeway blew her top

"What!" what she heard made her stand up from her chair in surprise with a touch of anger, Q can see how upset she is now in hearing that from him

"Now settle down Kathy, I only found out about this just a while ago so let me explain it to you carefully" He said though whatever he meant 'just a while ago' is subject to interpretation.

"Earth's History, well, around the end of the 20th Century and mid 21st Century, which is the whole Cosmic Era mess, was caused by that cyborg bitch 2 millennia from now or was. We the Q and several other races from the Organians, Metrons, the Bajoran Prophets and several others I will not mention, have put all our collective powers to repair the damage that was done to throughout the continuum no thanks to her," he said

"Tampering the timelines has severe repercussion especially when humanity is involved." He sigh heavily and leaning back on the couch

"Her messing around on your timeline nearly brought everything to an end and I mean EVERYTHING!" he gestures throughout the cosmos as he shows to Janeway for a moment like they are in a holodeck and showing the universe going into a cosmic sink hole, then back to the ready room

"Everything was at its end, and we weren't even doing any good with our damage control and all of us was about to vamoose from this universe, and yet remarkably, the timeline restored itself on its own with some few minor detail change not worth the worry" he walk up and look outside the window overlooking the Cosmic Era Colonist and just nearby are Fed ships arriving by the hundreds.

---

There are dozens of Starships from different classes from the Refitted _Ambassador _class ships, to the new _Akira-class starship,_ _Centaurs, Challengers, Cheyennes,_ _Defiants, Danube _(Runabout),_ Excelsiors_,_ Galaxys_,_ Intrepids_,_ Nebulas_,_ New Orleans_,_ Niagras_,_ Norways_,_ Novas_, _Oberths_,_Olympic-class_ Hospital ships,_ Prometheus_,_ Sabers_, _Springfields_, _Steamrunners_,_ Sovereigns_,_ Sydney class_ personnel transports, Tug shipsand _Peregrine class_ small fighters. All of them arrived when Earth sent a distress call. The EA, Zaft and Orb ships watch them arrive in flashes as ships decelerated from incredible speed and move like the grace of a jet fighter and take a defensive position between the Earth and them.

---

"The Queen bitch tried to destroy humanity so many times and lost so many times by being either blown off, cut to shred, compacted to ice cube size, melted down, thrown to a meat grinder, catapulted, got herself shrunk down to the size of a doll and flushed down the toilet" Q laugh at seeing all that has happened to the Borg Queen thru the millennia, especially the flushing down the toilet part. She has been humiliated in the hands of so many Federation captains throughout the years that the Borg Queen was becoming a big joke than a threat. Q finds it hilarious to say

"The Borg Queen became the butt in jokes throughout the continuum."

"So, that mechanical menace decided to have humanity destroys itself by altering your past at the most vulnerable and most violent time in your history." He pointed out "The Coordinators and the Cosmic Era is the result of her temporal tampering, that damn amateur" he cursed

"Her messing around time made us actually work our pay for once, imagine, me, working" he shivers at the thought of doing manual labor 'Q' style

"Brrrr, It was so…human" he remark

Ignoring Q dramatics, Admiral Janeway sat back down feeling weak on the knees on the revelation. Traveling thru time and messing around with history is a big no, no which she is all too aware.

'_I really hate temporal mechanics' _she thought as she starts to have a big migraine in all of this. Q made some tea right before her to sooth her nerves and calms her down

"Thank you" she said Q smiled and nodded "So what happens then Q?"

"Well the Queen bitch, in her blind zeal to destroy humanity by humanity owns hands have created some unforeseen results. Safe to say, her plans blew back into her face in more ways than one" he said

"As always your people seems to have the knack to go against the odds and survive what life throws at you," Q sounded impressed at that

"The Borg Queen 2 thousand years from now or was, sent a small group of 3 temporal agents called _Cylons_, an advance form of Borg drone only they are in essence, living AI robots that look feel and act human, that you cannot tell the difference to a human without an advance scanner. They are programmed to act human and even they themselves can't tell each other the difference or know each others identities because queenie scattered them all across the Earth separately and with no knowledge of the others existence.

They were able to slip pass that useless the temporal security net set up by your federation that monitor's temporal traveler's centuries from now. The Cylons set up shop around the end of the 20th century, and It's there they caused alot of havoc. But in doing so it altered history and caused events that they could not foreseen and even then, tried everyway to control it in order to fulfill their prime imperative without even them knowing it.

The 21st Century became known as the Cosmic Era and it was in that time that the Cylons initiated mankind's own annihilation. The Cylons agents caused two factions in humanity, Naturals and Coordinators, both deeply hated each other that it resulted in the worst War that humanity have ever experience, and yet you survive." He blinks out from one spot to another close to the desk

"The Borg Queen's calculation is in error, for in striking you in a time when humanity is at its worst it's also the time that it's at its very best. So instead of weakening and diminishing humanity and ripe for the Borg to take over, she made you strong instead, far stronger than she can ever imagine"

"And what of the timeline Q?" she ask

"It's stabilized back close to normal with our help, however" he added

"Your human timeline was at the eye of the storm, and like any storm, when the instability that caused it is gone it settled down. Everyone and everything are still here when the storm settled down, and it's not our doing which is strange even for us." He admitted

"Events across the universe are still taking place as they should be but some are drastically altered in this new timeline when you humans are involved.

The Borg Queen interference, has caused her own demise in the near future, but don't tell anyone about this Kathy, this is between you and me" Q seems amused for what the Borg Queen has done.

'_Life across the universe has become a little more exciting.'_ He thought seeing the future ahead of humanity.

"The Future is what you make of it Kathy, nothing is set down in stone" Q said acting like a Sage which he's definitely not

"Now I have to go, I'm taking Junior to visit some friends of mine in the Multiverse" he said

"I thought of starting off by visiting an Earth Alliance spacestation built on Epsilon Eridani first." He sounded amused at that idea

"Michael Garibaldi is the Chief of Security there and he's is an old friend of mine, see if can pester him for a while, and mess around the Vorlons atrocious Circle of theirs, then next I'll see if Optimus Prime have found that all Spark he's been looking for, and then visit my favorite buxom readheaded pigtail girl Admiral in the UN Spacys, So, see ya!" and with a flash he disappeared leaving an Admiral with a migraine. She groans and slump down back to her seat and started rubbing her aching temple.

"Oh Kathy! By the way" Q flashback startling her again and watch Q open a file on three individuals on her padd

"Here's a freebee from us the Q" he smiled and then he flash out of existence

Looking at her padd shows three individual all of them are from the Cosmic Era. The Admiral wondered why Q showed this to her, until she remembers that the Borg Queen sent 3 Cylon agents into the past.

Murata Azrael of Blue Cosmos- deceased

Lord Djibril of Logos- deceased

Gilbert Dullindal Chairman of the Plants- alive and in a coma due to nadion radiation exposure

'_Cylons'_

**PLANT Colony's **  
**Aprillius One**

A day ago it was April 4, 73 CE, today is April 5, 379 CE or to the Earth now is April 5, 2379 AD old Roman calendar

Twenty-four hours after the end of the final battle of the Second Bloody Valentine War. The Zaft Supreme Council, delegates from Earth Alliance and Neutral colonies, inform the general public of what has happened to them, that everyone from L1 to L6 have been displaced three hundred and six years into the future, resulting from the firing of Neo Genesis which hits an object somewhere in space. It exploded causing them to be displaced as unknown energy coming from that object touches them.

The Earth now is not the Earth they know but a mature and peaceful world that took the great effort to change to grow in a century of peace after they have gone. People all across the CE colonies watches their TV screens carefully as they show a planet they know very well is more alien to them now than ever.

They explained that Earth now is a center of government of a vast alliance of worlds, thousands of colonies and states that form the United Federation of Planets. An organization similar to the old UN, the United Federation of Planets was founded less than 200 years ago by four alien races Human, Vulcan's, Tellarites and Andorians, and has grown in size and number since then.

The People in CE colonies, still have some problems in believing of what was told of them, but as time passes by and more Information is given to them, it started to sink in of what has happened is true.

**Armory One**

**On the Minerva**, after it was salvaged and towed back to armory one, thanks to Starfleet Tug Ships, the Minerva returned to the docks it once first launch, her crew stop working for a while as their eyes were glued to the screens of their ships showing Earth that has no trace of war, or colony drop damages. It is a planet of peace, and today they celebrating their first contact with an alien race, a day after the war ended.

People on Earth looks as though that they were oblivious to what just happened yesterday, and yet they are aware of the awesome event yesterday, they just don't run around the streets in panic which serves them nothing. Trusting Starfleet, they informed the public of what has happened and that there is no more cause for alarm as they have the situation under control.

Captain Talia Gladys is talking with one of the councilors at the Plants as she confirms the public broadcast of the council is true. Councilor Lydia Warren of Aprillius two is confirming it to her personally

"306 years?" Gladys was still surprised by that number

"It's confirmed Talia, we are in the future" the short blonde hair councilwoman took another sip of brandy before she continues "Can you Imagine, Earth now is the center of a government, a vast interstellar alliance founded 200 years ago by four alien races including humans and that is after Earth became unified and at peace for a century after we left" she sigh heavily at the thought and place the glass of brandy on the table

"'Hic' The council has the first access to their historical database as well as an Internet connection to this new Earth along with the information of this organization called the United Federation of Planets and their Starfleet. This was done in order for us to understand who they are before we can start giving access to the people and start diplomatic relations with Earth again 'Hic'."

"And what of Ms. Clyne and the allied forces" Talia ask

"We had a talk with her a while ago, and we all agreed that the war is over" she refilled her glass all the way to the lip. Talia realized that her friend is trying to calm her nerves but it was doing something else than that.

"Lydia, are you OK?" then Talia remembers 'Lydia shouldn't be drinking because it has a very nasty affect on her.' She thought

"I think you should stop drinking Lydia" Lydia didn't listen so she drank it all

"I'm fine Talia 'Hic' it does just…I 'Hic' feel so overwhelmed. My Son Thomas was stationed at Carpentaria before we ended up here; he was supposed to come home today, not 306 years ago today! 'Hiccup!'" and there she started crying

"Lydia I'm so sorry" she said sympathizing for her but she doesn't seem to notice it.

"I wonder, if my son had a good life, 'Hic' has he found someone to love, did they have any children, or 'Hic' was he killed by a planet who hate Coordinators" she said and wondering then started crying again and remembering

"There are over 180 thousand of our soldiers left on Earth and over two million coordinators are on the planet and the other unaffected colonies. What has happened to them after we left fills me with dread Talia, 'Hic' just the thought of them alone without our support is discomforting, and I blame that damned boyfriend of yours for causing all of this!" she fury as her drinking have lowered her inhibitions

"Lydia" before Talia could say some more, Lydia exploded in anger

"We are 300 years into the future thanks to him Talia, He betrayed us! We gave him all of our support because he promises to use it to stop Logos and Blue Cosmos nothing more, but Nooo! he shove this damned Plan of his into everyone faces with a gun on everyone's head telling everyone to swallow this or we will kill you!" the last thing Talia saw a glass flying straight at her, or to be precise on the screen.

Signal lost.

Lydia sentiment on the former Plant Chairman is shared by alot of people. Talia has no doubt that Gilbert will up to ears of a great number of people who wants his head on a silver platter as they blame him for causing this fiasco in the first place.

Talia can't blame her friend for being angry, nor can she say that her anger is misplaced because its not, for if it was his son was separated from her, then she would have acted the same.

Admittedly she had to agree that Gilbert went too far this time, though no one ever expected to end up 306 years into the future.

'_Gilbert, you jerk'_ she shakes her head in the thought in dismay

----

**Earth Alliance Colony Ronald Reagan**

On station near the colony, is the USS Eternal with several Alliance and Zaft ships keeping them company. On board and invited guest of the ship are Ms. Clyne and company being given a tour of the ship by Captain Veronica T'nar Waltfeld and what they see, have awed them beyond measure.

'_They are so advanced'_ Athrun thought in seeing so many things on the USS Eternal named after the first Eternal.

Matter-antimatter reactors, FTL Drive called Warpdrive, Matter transporter technology, Replicators, Holodecks and dozens of aliens and Artificial Intelligence Computers. A sentient machine that makes the one on the Gundam _Stargazer_ looks primitive in comparison. The tour ended when Veronica showed them the Astrometrics lab, to show them how vast the federation really is.

**Astrometrics Lab**

Captain Veronica shows a view of the UFP and neighbors on the stellar map

"This is currently, the entirety of the United Federation of Planets territory," Veronica stated "Eight thousand light-years wide, one hundred fifty five member worlds and thousands colony worlds and still expanding"

"Wow" Mr. La Flaga muttered with shared sentiments from the others seeing the stellar map with all its glory

"Captain Waltfeld" Murrue ask curious "How, I mean, do you expand your territory? Is it only thru colonization?"

"The Federation expands thru membership and colonization Captain Ramius, we do not conquer in order to expand" she answered

"In the Alpha Quadrant alone, there is one in forty three thousand starsystems that has intelligent life, the rest are unclaimed planets and those planets that can sustain life we colonize"

Veronica showed random images of Earth Solar System "What you see is just a fraction of the numerous achievements the federation has made in its 200 year history, and all of this is all thru the sharing of knowledge from among the member worlds and our neighbors cooperation." She also said "It is mankind's uniqueness that all of this is made possible and without humanity, none of this would have become a reality"

"You make it sound like humanity takes all the credit for everything Captain" Ms. Clyne said

"In a way" Veronica adjusted the image showing the Earth "Human's are an interesting race" she remarks

"Humanity's entrance to the interstellar community have challenge the status quo as humans are somewhat, undefined." She describes them by remembering some quotes from a Vulcan who wrote about human's centuries ago.

"A Vulcan ambassador to your world had once said that humans has the volatile emotions of an Andorians, the Pride and arrogance of a Tellarites and then at times and least unexpected, you show flawless logic to that of a Vulcan"

"Surely there are other races out there with similar traits?" Lacus ask

"There was once Ms Clyne" Veronica replied

"Two thousand years ago, there was once race much like humans," waiting for a moment Lacus look at Captain Veronica for she figured out who's race she's referring to, Veronica notice her reaction. She smiled and gave a slight bow

"Vulcans" Lacus declare "We were like you?"

"Once two thousand years ago, before we embraced Logic" she answered

"Vulcan, like yours once had terrible wars like Earth; we too are once divided and isolated thru our own indifferences resulting in terrible wars and destruction. It took the Vulcan people over 1800 years to rebuild our civilization, the people on Earth took less than a hundred, and that is an achievement not seen or done by many races across this galaxy" She said calmly like a Vulcan

Ms. Clyne and others found themselves speechless after that. This was a bit too much even after going thru the historical data they had access to, they still finds it hard to believe that the human race have become this advance in less than 300 years, and yet they are standing and facing living proof, for this is what mankind can do when they live and strive for peace.

Later on Veronica brought them to the holodeck which they find it quite fantastic to see, state of the art holographic technology that look, see, feel and smell real.

Veronica showed her guest the creation of the United Nations of Earth Assembly in 75 CE two years after the war. The Image shows world leaders signing the charter, including Orb's Representative, Cagalli Yula Attha.

When the last leaders finished signing, the banners or the flags of all the nation of Earth was lowered and raised the flag of the UNE. National boundaries were dissolved and Earth now stands as one nation. All of it has been achieve because of one event.

FIRST CONTACT

Though Veronica's guests have seen the historical data of the UNE they are still unconvinced of what the Atlantic Federation has done. When the old administration was killed at Arzachel Base on the Moon, the AF reorganized without the pawns of Logos. Their actions brought about humanity's unity and the AF lasting legacy.

The Reorganized Atlantic Federation first contact with an alien species, have brought the need to unite the Earth quickly as possible as more races will come to Earth very soon. The AF knew that a planet divided would be in danger if more aliens come. So the AF uses the first contact as leverage to their allies in order to help them form a single new nation. They also offered it to other nations, promising equality for all and to sweetened the deal, the AF promises to share AF resources and horded technology deemed _'Financially disruptive'_ that are shelve and kept in storage and never seen the light of day, ever again since 20th Century United States Corporate America.

When certain technology was deemed _'Financially disruptive'_, like an automotive engine that can run one hundred miles to the gallon of gasoline, can disrupt the oil economy revenue that is worth billions to an oil company but that is just the start of the disruption as most of the world economy relies (addicted) on oil and making oil less wanted is not option for them even at the height of Earths 20th Century Global War.

Now one technology the AF offered is a Hydrogen Reactor, a machine that separates water and hydrogen from the most abundant resource on the planet, 'water.' It is far more efficient than the current hydrogen production thru electrolysis, and sharing it will practically solve the planets energy needs since water is recyclable and environment friendly.

Logos shelve the technology because it would make their countless Nuclear Power Plants obsolete and loosing them means trillions of revenues. Even at the height of the first War when N-Jammers was used on Earth disabling the Nuclear Reactors they still refuse to use it, the resulting power shortage caused unimagined problems that would have been solved easily if they released it.

Now with access to those technologies, the Earth's economy will change drastically and corporation and industrial leaders will try to stop the AF leaders from sharing it. However, AF military forces convince them to change their minds by threatening them to throw them into a mob of angry people who hates Logos, and by telling them that they are members of Logos, which was partly true.

They were convinced and stayed silent for health reasons

The AF went into the long discussion with other nations leaders in the creation of the charter. Orb was also asked to join them, and at first they were reluctant to join. However, the implication of the warp drive and first contact cannot be ignored as the Vulcan's continued their relations to only the AF.

Orb's involvement was welcomed, and they became closely involve in the ratification of the charter in many aspects of civil rights as to make sure that even Coordinators has the same equal rights with Naturals. Everyone had no problem with that, however, parts of the charter concerning the banning of genetic enhancements on human beings on Earth was upheld.

No nation have opposed to that part of the charter, in fact it was pressed into law as billions of people all across the world have petitioned the ban on genetic enhancements of humans in the drafting of the new charter. They also wanted a very strict enforcement of the ban and the control of the technology as not to repeat the same mistake as before.

However, with the recent events, no one on Earth would even think of trying to make their child into a Coordinator except Coordinators. Orb argued that such a restriction will condemn the Coordinators race to extinction and ask a slight change to accommodate their needs but the AF and other nations doesn't see it that way.

The United Nations of Earth will continue to honor and enforce the rights of all people including coordinators; they just cannot allow any child to be born with any genetic enhancements if it's not for medical purposes. Genetic Enhancements when not needed but used, is nothing more than a lifestyle, yet they can still use it to continue their species but with no enhancements will be made and that was final.

For many Coordinators however, it felt that the ban was unfair because their genetic enhancements define their existence, many felt that Naturals are forcing them to have their children be born like Naturals, where to them it was more of a step back than a step forward in evolution.

Before the UNE charter was signed, more than a million and a half Coordinators and all of Zaft forces on Earth, migrated to neutral space colonies and remaining Zaft bases in space. Derelict colonies were partly rebuilt for habitation despite the dangers it posses.

A Year later, they began establishing a new colony on the orbit of Venus with the help of the Earth Alliance, which later on became the new United Earth Starfleet. The Coordinators were also help by Natural supporters and allies numbering half a million people. They joined with them and help form the new Plant nation. Still more than half a million coordinators decided to stay on Earth and abide by the law set upon by the UNE

The establishments of colonies all across the system using Warp technology made the Earth Alliance very powerful. Though the science is still at its infancy and barely understood of the potential risk it carries, the EA continued using it despite the risk in order to establish territories all across the Earth's Solar Systems. When the UNE was signed, Earth Alliance immediately disbanded and formed the United Earth Starfleet. The UNE gave the Venus territory to the Coordinators and Zaft as a gesture of peace. The New Plants was formed in 77 CE and the UNE made their peace with them.

In a promise, both worlds will follow different path that they believe to be the right one, without the others interference. Within the next ten years, Neo-Plant Colony's and the United Nations of Earth prospered, the difference was that Earth possess warp technology, which gives Earth the means to travel anywhere in the system, while the Neo-Plants settled on the resources of the Planet Venus and orbiting asteroids.

----

"When the Charter was signed, Vulcan's and their client worlds finally began a full diplomatic relations with Earth and with it began trade relations, and that help Earth and Neo Plants tremendously, within the next 50 years planet Earth's many problems have been solved such as hunger, diseases energy problems and others, conflict on Earth nearly became non-existent and are now focusing on Inner systems colonization"

The Neo Plant Colony was destroyed in a Coordinator-Augment Civil War in 99 CE. Veronica would have mentioned that but she didn't, for what happened there was a terrible tragedy.

Just then Veronica comm. Badge sounded up and quickly she taps it "This is the Captain" her number one Lisa Hayes responds

"_Captain Waltfeld, the Admiral wants you to bring Ms. Clyne and the others to the Conference Room 1; we are ready for the meeting"_

"On our way"

Conference Room 1

Representatives from 200 colonies from the EA and Neutral Nations were brought to the ship in a conference with the Admiral. Many are worried of the fate of their colonies as everyone silently listens to Admiral Janeway and representatives of the UFP. From what they hear so far was promising.

The colonies will be in a protectorate nation status, they shall maintain their government and military forces but they are strictly a self-defense force and are forbidden to wage war on anyone while under federation protection. The colonies will also have access to medical assistance is given freely to everyone who needs it. Already a fleet of federation ships is in station is now on a mercy mission operation. Certain technologies that will make them self sufficient and independent is also available to them.

What they cannot have is a membership status in the Federation as this is only reserved only for worlds that has already achieve 'Faster than Light Travel'.

On the Plant colonies, they were cautious and suspicious of the newcomers, still they welcomes Starfleet and gave one of their bases inside the Plants colonies as to centralize their relief operation. Zaft Military officers and soldiers assigned to help them found themselves exposed to advance technology and real Aliens for the first time in their life.

The talks on the USS Eternal lasted for hours and the colonist made the decision to organize themselves into a singular new nation similar to the United States of America. The Admiral and the Federation Rep. Thought it was a good idea also, as it helps to deal with them as one nation than individually and separate.

"The Cosmic Era Alliance" Ms. Clyne suggested the name of the new nation and everyone seems to like the name.

Within the next six months, the Cosmic Era Alliance nation was formed and together with the Plants, they have been working with the Federation and Starfleet in slowly introducing their population to this new era. They began by giving some limited Information access first, such as their historical, cultural, and social and economics of the Earth in the 24th Century. It shows how 300 years of change have turned the Earth and the human race become one of the leaders of a vast interstellar alliance. It also includes Information on alien worlds and sentient races that are part of the alliance as well as several neighboring worlds both friendly and not so friendly to the United Federation of Planets.

Travel to Earth was still partially restricted, not until a full diplomatic relations is established and Starfleet is stopping any of unauthorized flight down to Earth or on the Moon.

Life settled down for everyone and are now getting on with their life, but for most of the 50 million people of the Cosmic Era Colony's, they will be spending most of their time surfing the web, absorbing vast amount of knowledge and information not just about Earth, but hundreds of worlds. However to some who has families and relatives left behind on 73 CE Earth. They want to know what happened to them, and hoping that the Earth will have them on record.

:-)

**Talos System  
Dominion Star Empire**  
**Talos VIII,** **Jem'Hadar Brood World**  
**Gamma Quadrant**

Talos VIII situated deep within the Dominion Empire, it is one of the worlds that mass produce the Jem'Hadar warriors by the millions. The System is also one of the biggest shipyards churning out battlecruisers, attack ships and battleships all built for the protection and domination of their vast empire. The System is also one of the most heavily fortified worlds in the Empire and no one dares to attack it.

Until now

Somewhere in the system, a cloak space probe watches the System closely and undetected as it awaits an event that will change everything in the system.

It did not wait long

A Transwarp aperture, appearing only a light-year from the system signals the event. Jem'Hadar ships arriving at the area knew who this belong to, for even they feared the foe they are about to face. Spewing out from the opening are 25 geometric shape ships, 10 Cubes and 15 Spheres arriving one at a time as the first cube engages Jem'Hadar battleships and attack cruisers arriving to engage one of the galaxy most feared beings.

The **'Borg'**

Their entire communications on all frequency are receiving one message spoken by the voices of thousands of beings from thousands of worlds assimilated into their collective saying one message.

"_**We are the Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."**_

And so the assimilation of the Talos System begins

From several lightyears from the system, a Jem'Hadar Battleship with two attack ships by its side as they watch thru the safety of a cloak space probe sending livefeeds of the battle.

On the command bridge at the captain's chair sits a Vorta with a terrible scar on his right face going down from his eye and cheeks, and like the Jem'Hadar, they are one of the races that serve the Founders, the leaders and Gods of the Dominion.

The Vorta are genetically altered and are made to be loyal to the aliens called the Founders, who are shapeshifters or changelings. However this particular Vorta is neither has loyalty to the Founders nor sees them as Gods.

The Jem'Hadar ship has no Jem'Hadar crew, only Vorta are crewed on this ship. On the captain chair, the Vorta watch with glee and satisfaction at the sight, as more Borg ships comes out and headed straight to Talos VIII

"Marvelous" he said almost cheeringly as a woman step halfway out from the darkened part of the ship, stood beside him and extended her hands to his.

"That is the third Jem'Hadar Brood world the founder controls" she said lusciously and sensuous, "Everything is going according to our plan"

"Indeed" the Vorta male smiled evilly

"Activate the decoy" he ordered "It is time to raise the stake"

A Female Vorta crewwoman nodded in acknowledgement and then step towards a console to initiate several commands for the probe and within moments, the probe cloaking system change its energy frequency to that of the a federation cloak ship leaving the system. Several Jem'Hadar vessels detected an anomaly leaving the system and also a beacon signal was detected. It was an Interplexing beacon, designed to draw the Borg anywhere in the galaxy.

A Jem'Hadar broke ranks and intercepted the anomaly firing beam weapons and destroying it.

As the battle rages all across the System the Jem'Hadar that shot the anomaly, took samples of debris for analysis, and then immediately left the system as it was ordered by a Founder commanding a battleship.

Later on they will analyze the debris, and they will find it to belong to Starfleet.

**To be Continued **


	4. Chapter 3 “Earth 24th Century AD”

**Chapter 3**

"**Earth 24th Century A.D"**

**Dominion Empire  
Founder's Homeworld  
Location Unknown**

**Three Days Later**

The Founder's is in a crisis as two of the four major Jem'Hadar Brood worlds have been lost to the Borg in the last 6 months. The Dominion Empire war potential has diminished to half strength as they try to repel another Borg onslaught on their worlds but inevitably failed in the end and was forced to retreat. The loss is a great concern for the Founders and demanded to know how this happened.

The Vorta's one of the aliens who served the Founder's, examined the recovered remains of a probe and concluded that it is a Federation Starfleet probe that sent an Interplexing beacon which draws the Borg to them. This was their proof that Starfleet was behind all of it and this enrages the Founders.

In the Great Link, where all the Founders stayed totally in liquid state, their minds is one and their thoughts are in turmoil. They argued that War must once again begin against the Solids of the Alpha Quadrant and demands an immediate retaliation against the United Federation of Planets treachery. While they all agrees, others group argues that a war now will break them with their military strength so weakened and needed time to prepare for a full scale war. And so they prepare

However, one Founder doesn't believe that this was Starfleet's doing and a war is something he does not want, and so to prove it, he came out of the Link and did his own investigation,

His name is Odo, and it will take him 6 months of investigating the incident which led him to a conspiracy within the Dominion Empire itself. With time running out, the Founder has set a date for the second invasion of the Alpha Quadrant and is in the process of assembling a huge Armada and with their new Wormhole Generator they will be ready to strike at the very heart of the Federation…Earth!

**Earth, Paris  
****UFP Presidential Palace  
****Wed May 9, 2379  
****Stardate: 56956.72**

Newly Elected (Rushed in) President Lacus Clyne meets for the first time with the Federation President. Lacus hastily organized new government have kept the peace and order in their colonies but most of it is thanks to Lacus presence and this visit to the UFP President will help boost close ties with this future Earth.

The UFP current President is Dave Kovic a human from Alpha Centuari, and with him is an Ambassador to the Organians with a human name Thomas, a mid 60's looking man, brown hair blue eyes with a beard and in a 20th Century business suit.

Organians are a non corporeal being that needed an organic host since they don't have a body to inhabit anymore. One of the changes in the timeline is the Organians interactions with humans, in their first interactions with Captain Archer 200 years ago and then Captain Kirk 100 years ago. Then several years ago, after the Dominion War, a coalition of older races, is being represented by the Organians, appeared before the Federation Council. Reasons why they are interacting with them now is yet unknown, yet they decided that a minimum contact should be initiated at this time.

There are only 2 organians living in the federation and both are ambassador in different worlds, 1 of them is on Earth serving as ambassador. Ambassador Thomas presence in the meeting with the CEA President was a request for reasons unknown, he wanted to be present in this meeting.

"President Clyne, welcome to Earth" Dave greeted her as Lacus enters the presidential office with a smile and an aura of confidence that warms a person's heart.

"Hello, President Kovic" Lacus greeted "It is an honor to meet you"

"No, no, the honor is mine Madam President, for it isn't everyday to meet the legendary _'Songstress of the Cosmic Era'_ " Lacus blush at that description. Earth's historians gave Lacus many titular titles, one called her as the _'Songstress of the Cosmic Era'_ was flattering to say the least.

"Please, call me Lacus"

"Very well, Lacus but you must call me Dave if I'm going to call you Lacus" Dave replied and she smiled at him

"Of course, Dave" she agreed

"Now Lacus, I know you want to get down to business, as your people are still adjusting to live in this Era, you must have a lot of questions to ask me" he said and offered a seat and she accepted.

"Thank you, more questions than you can possibly believe Mr. President, I mean Dave" she answered honestly

"For the past month, Starfleet have been most generous in the assistance they gave us, and thanks to them, the Cosmic Era Alliance will be self sufficient within 2 months from now and with their assistance, my people are in good health"

"That is good to hear then Ms. Lacus, and have Starfleet given you all the information you need to begin diplomatic relations with us and the other worlds?" Dave inquire

"Yes they have" she answered remembering the enormous amount of data of hundreds of worlds and alien races they will encounter. In a point of view by many of her advisors who are sociologist, anthropologist, scientist and others, this was paradise beyond imagination, but for the average person and with honesty, from Lacus own personal view, it is a new land.

"Well…my people are learning to cope with this change, the experiences is both new and a bit… weird for us." Lacus said reluctant as she remembers the briefings on several races in the federation, one race, the 'Tellarite's' has the penchant of complaining and arguing with anyone with the minute detail, another is a race the 'Vulcan's' they are governed by their sense of logic and so many others out there that is beyond their imagination.

"Ahem"

"Oh, this is Ambassador Thomas of the Organians," Thomas looks at Dave with one eyebrow raise like an annoyed Vulcan look as Dave seems to forget to introduce him to their guest. He then looks towards Lacus and introduce himself to her

"Greetings Madam President, I am Ambassador Thomas of Organia"

"Hello Ambassador"

While the two leaders of their nation talk for several hours while Thomas observe them, the two discusses issues concerning their countries relations with each others nations and their people. Across the world, the legendary Ms. Lacus Clyne was the talk of the town. Even after 3 centuries her name is still famous as the only voice of reason in one of humanity's worst time since the 20th Century Global War.

The CEA and the Plants are still off limits from visitors until they are ready to receive them. The Visit down on Earth by the colonist is also restricted with the exception of those who possess diplomatic passes and those who are privy are savoring every moment.

**Orb  
****Cagalli Yula Attha Memoriam**

At the memorial of the countries greatest leader and one of Earth's well known president of the old United Nations of Earth. Today, Cagalli Yula Attha memorial is visited by the people from her lifetime.

Kira Yamato Cagalli brother and Athrun Zala, Cagalli Fiancée, both still find it hard to accept that in an instant, in a flash of light, three centuries have past by. Behind them are officers of the Orb Fleet paying their respects to their leader.

Their return to Orb was both fascinating and frightening as Orb is both the same and different nation when they left it.

The Island nation at first look, it doesn't seems to have change much for 300 years, because most of Orb have been turned into natural preserve, and what's different is a nearby manmade island.

A station for a vast undersea Maglev Transport System for an under sea cities 155 miles off the west coast of Onogoro Island located on top of undersea mountain ranges just several hundred feet deep.

Also at 300 miles from the east are dozens more cities, floating cities with a population of over one million people each. They are cities built by the sharing of knowledge and resources when the UNE was formed. The Pacific Cities were built as a platform in order to alleviate the population growing food needs by creating a new farmland in the sea

Aqua farms

The Sea farms and fisheries that Orb and several member nations created to feed a starving planet as Earth's still unbalanced planetary weather wrecks havoc across major farmlands all over the planet due to the fall of Junius 7. The unstable weather lasted for nearly 30 years until the introduction of a climate control weather satellites have finally stabilize the weather. Before that, Earth needed to ration their food supply on the first 5 years after the war, for the major food producing countries lost over 50 percent of their yields due to bad weather.

Earth's communities, from towns to the suburbs, country clubs and golf courses, people started to make victory gardens, turning their manicured lawns to grow vegetables, backyard poultry, piggeries and cattle operations shows how dangerously critical their food supplies have become.

With the growing needs of more food, Orb helps build the first successful undersea farmlands in 78 CE and quickly expanded throughout the whole Pacific Ocean. By 95 CE, a portion of the Pacific Ocean the size of North America, have became one huge farmland and aquatic fisheries, and even now it still produces enough fresh food for three planets despite the availability of the Replicators, for Earth's majority population still prefers grown foods.

Athrun have read the history of Orb and Cagalli during those times. She proposed the Sea Farms in the Pacific Ocean where the weather is stable enough to build the facilities for the farms. The UNE approved its funding, and with the success it kept millions of people from starving as well as supplying colonist in the outer planets from Mars to Pluto in their colonization of the solar system.

The sea farms success brought Cagalli notoriety as this was the first of a long line of achievements, leaving a proud legacy in an Era of Peace.

It made Athrun felt so proud of her, seeing that she has done what each and every one of them wanted since the war.

"A Planet of Peace" Athrun muttered smoothly

"Yeah" Kira replied agreeing with him as everything that they have seen has filled him with a sense of satisfaction that their sacrifice was not in vain.

"This place hasn't change much after 300 years," he remark

"They said that Cagalli made most of Orb's Islands a Natural Preserve, protecting it from future development" Athrun said

"It seems that everywhere on this planet has a preserve in one form or another" Miriallia remark

"Actually, almost 45 percent of the Planet is a preserve, a national landmark, museums and more according to the Guide, while 55 are divided into cities, residential, agricultural, aquatic farms, commercial, Schools, Institute, colleges, research centers and others," Miriallia reread again and notice something peculiar.

"There's no mention of Industrial, Mining or Manufacturing sectors"

"That's not surprising" Meyrin said "According to our guide book, there hasn't been that kind of activities since they developed replicator technology a hundred years ago. All major industrial, mining and manufacturing operation is off world, small medium scale business that makes retail goods went out of business"

Meyrin Hawke said and Miriallia Haw look at her Padd again and search for a guide on _'The Top 100 Earth's Best Tourist Spots'_ the list has a number of are places that was destroyed after the Fall of Junius 7.

Everything that was lost or destroyed were painstakingly rebuilt by Earth's people and thru it, Earth rediscovered their diverse cultural heritage using records from many libraries across the globe and using advance technology, ancient cities like Rome, Beijing and Paris, all have rose up from the ashes of destruction like it was never been destroyed.

Earth Reconstruction period is also referred to as 'The Second Renaissance', as not to loose their identity, centuries ago, the UNE put the effort to preserve Earth Cultures for the possibility and probability of alien cultures will be introduced on Earth and fears of cultural contamination and loss of identity.

The fears was unfounded, as it turns out, it is the aliens that have alot to fear on being contaminated by human culture.

"It's almost like the whole Earth is one big Museum, Natural Preserve, School, Colleges and Research Institute, and this," she showed a card "All basic necessities such as food, clothing's, medical, shelter and transportation anywhere on the planet is accessible with no charge at all."

"Earth really is a paradise," Athrun remarks

A person could live on Earth comfortably for the rest of their life as Earth cares for their population to the point of spoiling them.

"Lets' go sight seeing" Mir suggest cheerily as she takes Kira by the arms as she is his date for today "I want to see the world our family have built"

"Can you guys go on without me," Athrun said "I want to stay for a while"

"Okay Athrun"

Understanding Athrun's feelings, they went on without him. Kira and the others played tourist while the others will head for San Francisco, Starfleet HQ. Transport shuttles lifted off from a nearby landing pad and scattered while others uses the Transporters, sending them to anywhere they want to go to start their touristing spree.

Everyone left except for one.

Watching Athrun from a distance, Meyrin Hawke watches over him with raging female hormones. Her chances with Athrun have just gone up with them in the future with _'no Cagalli rival. Bad thoughts they maybe, 'Humph' who cares'_ Meyrin admittedly thanks that this has happen, as one rival to Athrun heart is out of the way.

Now the thought of seducing him came into mind at that moment. _'Let's see if there is something in the Net that I can woe him'_

Meyrin pulled out her padd from her purse, open a connection to the web, and activate the search engine for _'Lingerie's Stores'_ then mischievously ads _'extremely provocative'_ on the search engine.

The first on the list is a store owned by Deltans and Orion women's and with an adult access pass she got to see their catalog. Needless to say, the store's here in the future selling…exotic items made her hair stand up and skin blush red like a ripe tomato.

'_Maybe 'extremely provocative' wasn't such a good idea'_ she thought. Still blushing of what she's seeing

'_I only want to seduce him not to give him a heart attack for crying out loud, and how the heck could they call three pieces of see thru fabric, a Lingerie?...I wonder if they have something my size?'_

**Paris**

Meanwhile, Lacus the UFP President and the Organian ambassador, talk about Lacus newly formed country and the Plants as there are some needs or important issues she needed to discuss. One of which is the colonies security and how it was breach so easily.

In an incident that occurred just recently, Starfleet immediately started the upgrade of their space colonies while forcefield satellites, sensors and defensive systems will keep intruders, as well as extra patrols for their own security and protection.

The technology given though a century outdated and yet highly effective will be able to protect their colonies from outside intrusion as an incident involving a Cloak Klingon Bird of Prey and a transported a group of three Klingon warriors on the Space Colony Ronald Reagan near the Alliance military base.

It was a spying mission

They spent going in and out of the colonies until Starfleet detected their presence on the colony and sent a MACO team to apprehend them. Starfleet scanned the area with Tachyon scanner for there was bound to be a cloak ship nearby, and detected the Cloak Bird of Prey. The Klingons knew that they were detected and immediately leave the area, leaving three Klingons behind.

The Klingons captured carried Tricorder's and data downloader's in their possessions as they got a detailed scans of dozens of Mobile Suits including the Freedom, Justice and the Akatsuki along with the Astrays and EA Windams, Orb's M-1, Murasame, EA Strike Daggers and Mobile Armors. Luckily they were apprehended before they could leave with such data.

Unfortunately however, Starfleet don't know, is that the Klingons also scanned Zaft mobile Suits from Zaku's to the damage Destiny and several samples of Mobile Suits that federation salvage crew missed as they clears the Debris Belt.

The Klingon spying incident was a great concern as it seems that aliens were getting interested in the Cosmic Era colonist especially their Mobile Suits, for this was the first time that they have ever actually seen one.

-0-

3 centuries ago, Starfleet have been silently downsizing the importance of Mobile suits as a weapon system. During the early 22nd Century, Starfleet and the older generation that served on Earth Alliance, Orb and Zaft that live thru the War, have quietly and slowly removes the importance of the Mobile Suits, as military bases were being closed one by one, arms purchases was cut and personnel and human resources were diverted to other needs in Starfleet and mobile suits have been retooled for construction, industrial and mining uses.

They discourage anyone who wants or tries to develop Mobile Suits as weapon systems saying that its military capabilities and importance are obsolete along with tanks, Jets, Helicopter gunships, and other military armaments that UNE have no interest in purchasing nor Starfleet has any use to it.

Nearly 300 years and the MS became nothing more than curiosity, as humanity joins a vast community of worlds, and aliens who reads Earth's history seeing mobile suits being a small supporting role in three CE wars and nothing more.

However, with the End of the Dominion War, the Jem Hadar and their allies left massive deaths and destruction all across the alpha quadrant worlds. The War has resulted in the rise of interest for a better offensive and defensive system, Starfleet needed a new weapon systems and one of which is the Mobile Suits.

-0-

President Dave Kovic showed Ms. Clyne the list of upgrades being done for their colony and explained

"Your security and safety have now become Earth safety as well" said the UFP President "Admittedly Ms. Clyne, alot of the members of council are quite concern to the proximity of your colony to Earth, and by our standards, your space colonies are vulnerable from a number of reasons, and with the recent incident happened, the security and protection of the space colonies is now a priority"

"Yes I know" Lacus couldn't agree more. The Klingon intrusion have unnerved her military commanders, thankfully though, the incident was kept quiet from the public.

The Klingons uses a matter transporters or 'Transporters' that could beam anyone or anything in and out of the colonies easily. Without sensors and transporter shielding to keep the colonies safe from that kind is a great concern for Lacus. The incident with the Klingons was disturbing as anyone with that kind of technology can also board their ships and space colonies easily without their knowledge. Still one thing puzzles Lacus

"What I do not understand is, why are they spying on us?" Lacus ask

"The Klingons are curious about your people Madam President" Thomas answered which surprises Dave

"Thomas you have something to say?" the pres. asks

"Ambassador, what do you mean by curious? And why" Lacus ask

"Curious because, your presence has showed them a past that so many worlds have never seen and it is something that humanity has quietly buried in their history. With the exception of the Vulcan's, many worlds only know that Earth has a violent past, and that you survive 3 terrible wars but knows little how you fought your wars. The Colonies from the Cosmic Era is where they can see how you fought your wars. It is your past, where Humans have made terrible mistakes resulting to countless death and untold destruction. Yet thru it all you survive and picked yourself up and rebuilt your civilization again and again no matter what hardships you endured, and persevered."

Thomas steps towards the window that overlooks the Eifel Tower the famous landmark of Paris, the City of Dreams. An appropriate place for the federation capital since it was built by a dream.

"Humanity has many enemies, though they would never admit it, they admired and envied humanity so much that some wanted to destroy you by any means along with everyone who is with you in order to show the universe how weak you are… (Sigh) humans are anything but weak" he remark

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4 ‘Klingons, GOUFs and ZAKUs’

**Chapter 4**

'**Klingons, GOUFs and ZAKUs'**

**Planet Q'onos  
Klingon Empire Homeworld  
Klingon High Council Hall**

For Klingon Warriors whose lives revolve around battles and an honorable death, wants only three things. They have to be Bloody, Brutal and Glorious, and if they have lived on Earth and participated in the Bloody Valentine's Wars, then it's most probably they'd be very much be at Home Sweet Home.

Chancellor Martok and the Klingon High Council watches 'War Movies' of battles fought during the Bloody Valentine's Wars, What they are seeing is a side they have rarely seen among the humans, Humans! Fighting like fierce warriors in suits of armor.

The **'Cosmic Era'** is a one hundred years of violent change where mankind fought to the brink of annihilation of two species of man, **Naturals** and **Coordinators**. Humanity only survives this Era when the two made their peace, when enough blood is spilt and enough lives lost, they stop and went their separate ways, following separate roads in the crossroad of life.

Centuries have past, today humanity preaches the gospel of peace, and the warrior in them is silent or maybe asleep. Yet a few **Humans**, a famous few who have the fire, have earned their respect, and now watching the video footages have raised their respect in the human race to another notch.

Enthralled in watching a battle in a war unlike any other, though the Klingons won't admit it, they find this hide side of humanity, refreshing and it becomes more interesting and fascinating as they continues to watch humans in fierce battles wearing machines called Mobile Suits similar to armored Knights of Medieval Times.

The Klingons espionage mission in the Cosmic Era colonies lasted only for a week before their spies were caught, and what they brought to the Klingon High Council is disturbing. The spies brought them video footages of Cosmic Era Battles, and never have they ever seen such fierceness a battle the humans have fought except during the Dominion War.

The Spies that was able to hack into Zaft Computer Banks with ease have taken what they want which is the entire Zaft database itself, and when the Klingons studied what they have, they found what they were looking for, the primary objective of their mission.

The **'Mobile Suits'**, armed robots manned by humans, a machine of war that obliterated warships, stormed space fortresses and fighting military forces on land, sea and air. They dominated the battlefield of the Cosmic Era unlike any other in Earth history.

Many Klingons felt their blood boil with the thrill and excitement seeing the kind of battle as the humans fought amongst each other during the Bloody Valentine's Wars.

It also puzzles them as to why this is the first time they have seen this.

The reasons,

Klingons are not too interested in reading other worlds history if they are not the ones making it. But, when these colonists from the past arrive on the doorstep of Earth all of the sudden, the Klingons re read the Earth's History more carefully and meticulously this time, especially when they read the Cosmic Era History where the colonist came from. What they read have peak their interest and two weeks after the CE colonists arrive, they sent a spying mission into these colonists for a more deeper inquiry.

Later they compared their data to the current historical data of what they gathered, and it seems that the Mobile Suits are powerful machines of war that was first conceived by the military organization known as **Z.A.F.T.** or **Z**odiac **A**lliance **F**reedom **T**reaty. They deployed these machines against the numerical superior army of the **E.A.F.** or **E**arth **A**lliance **F**orces in the first War which tip the balance in Zaft favor.

The MS wreak havoc all thru three Wars in the Cosmic Era and have been directly and indirectly responsible for the majority of death and destruction far higher than a nuclear missiles, Genesis and Requiem combine.

"All these years," Martok said "The Humans have hidden this side of their existence from us, from the galaxy. How could we miss this?"

Councilor Klaa of the house of Kor spoke up to answer

"My Lord, according to Starfleet historical records, they discontinued the use of these machines as a weapon system due to their obsolescence and high financial cost in producing and maintaining just one machine, machine according them, have not been used since the end of the Cosmic Era, yet they still build Mobile Suits only for construction, mining and industrial operation"

"This was a time when the Humans are taking their first step beyond their solar system" the Chancellor said understanding what the humans must be thinking

"They had a century of peace where they slowly discarded such weapons of war and focus on the needs of their people, industrial mobile suits made them prosper and rebuilt their civilization so quickly thanks to it" he rubs his chin gently as he thought of what he said was quite accurate in a way.

"I have to admit, the way they deploy these…military robots, the concept is unheard of, but hardly a threat to us" said by council member and many nods in agreement, Martok however disagrees for unlike the other Klingons; he's more of a thinker.

"Don't be too sure" Martok said

"True enough, in our current level of technology, these robots would hardly be a challenge…in their current level of technology, however" the chancellor said

"What If the humans, what if Starfleet had continued its military use and continued to further its development, put more advance technology in their robots, then any enemy they will face, will be in a great disadvantage, even us"

The council started grumbling, many saying ridiculous, outrageous, dismissing that humans can defeat them with these machines. Martok continues despite their grumblings

"They abandon its use as a weapon quietly, for they have no further use of them, and as they strive for the peace and stability in their own world, the needs of such machines have lessened further and further as the need for maintaining a military organization become obsolete until only Starfleet remains."

The Council continues to watch the battles of the Cosmic Era especially the battles between the MS called 'Gundam' which are no doubt that they are at the height of their advancement in their Era.

What the Chancellor finds very interesting are the Gundam 'Freedom' and 'Legend' and their use of the **DRAGOON** or **D**isconnected **R**apid **A**rmament **G**roup **O**verlook **O**peration **N**etwork. The DRAGOON, that single piece of technology could be a great benefit in today's battlefield. Martok thought that as well, if it can be upgraded with more advance weapons. Instead of high-energy laser beams, a disruptor or phasers and maybe even a photon launcher with shields, it can do more damage as they move around attacking a target from every direction, hitting multiple or single specific target point.

Looking at the DRAGOON, it brought a thought to Martok, an idea from another old idea he read once from the humans, again.

**UCAV **or **U**nmanned **C**ombat **A**erial **V**ehicle the size of small shuttles, armed drones that acts like the DRAGOONS could be a great benefit to a starship, best yet is that loosing one drone is no loss to them since they are after all, remote controlled, unmanned and replaceable.

'_A Bird of Prey armed with combat drones that will act like a Dragoon, interesting'_. The idea in mind can increase the combat capability of their starships as they continuously facing more powerful ships than theirs they needed to make more powerful ships with better weaponry. Seeing so many different arrays of weapons the humans built made him worry.

'_Humans make such dangerous weapons'_ Martok thought as_ 'there is more to be concern of these humans if they ever followed a different path other than the path of peace_._' _

"My Lord" Councilor Klaa spoke "There are reports that Starfleet have begun developing new systems to augment their offensive and defensive capabilities in their fleet, what would happen if they choose to develop new Mobile Suits again?"

"They already have Klaa, and this was months before these colonists arrive, and they called them VERITECH fighters." The Chancellor said cutting him off and surprising Klaa in this revelation

"I became aware of Starfleet's development when a Klingon citizen was on vacation on Earth's south pacific islands, and have stumbled upon a strange sight of a fighter transforming into a robot, that was three months ago" he answered.

"He was able to get video footages of the robot, sent it home to a government contact which brought it to my attention. It invited my interest when I saw it, so I immediately demanded answers from Starfleet as well as getting information from our contacts on Earth.

From what they can give us, Starfleet have developed a multi role Starfighter called **VERITECH** or **V**ariable **E**ngineering and **R**obotic **I**ntegration **TECH**nology. It is a machine born from the inspiration of the mobile suits of Earths past, and this machine has all current technology incorporated into it." Martok seems to laugh a little in amusement.

"At first I thought that Starfleet command have lost their mind when they plan to augment their fleet with mobile suits, what a fool I was to think it was ridiculous." He laughs

'_Indeed it is a laugh, the only mobile suits we have seen are used in industrial, mining and construction and there's nothing threatening about them'_ he thought

Martok's attitude changes when he saw footages of Cosmic Era Mobile Suits and the VF in outer space. Thanks to a Bolian cargo freighter that was there that day and watch Starfleet's Veritech fighters in action. How mobile suits were deployed in space was so unreal and yet it shows incredible potential in the battlefield that no race has ever thought of this except for humans.

Martok started to feel concern when he saw the scans and visual records the Bolians made, though it was not much because of some interference, but they have confirmed that the Veritech carries current Starfleet weapons and a power level higher than a Runabout or closer to a Defiant class starship.

"We should not discount this, in fact, we should be alarmed" he said gravely

"What you see is the end result of the Federations enormous technological database and resources and if you think that they are no match against our ships then think again."

He showed a Holodeck Simulation record known as the 'Kobayashi Maru' where a Klingons Fleet is the enemy with the strength of a Battleship and several Bird of Prey as escorts. How Martok got this was unknown but this made him more concerned than ever.

What he showed them is a weapon system that has the destructive firepower and armor of a battleship, with incredible speed, maneuverability, versatility and agility of a starfighter.

Three VF-11 Thunderbolts went toe to toe against a Klingon Vor'cha class battleship and six Klingon Bird of Prey. The Thunderbolts squadron went to fight the Klingons while a Starfleet ship rescues the Kobayashi Maru unhindered and successful. Before the simulation ended the thunderbolts crippled the Battleship and annihilated all six Birds of Prey before returning loosing only one fighter and damage to two others.

"Ridiculous!"

The council is in uproar at the idea, that humans have that kind of machine carrying that much firepower can defeat Klingon ships so daringly. Frustratingly, Martok expected this reaction from them. He had thought that they have more respect and a bit more open-minded about all of this after the Dominion War, he expected too much and sees how little concern they are about all of this except him. They failed to understand that, Starfleet have been rebuilding their spacefleet with a number to Technology and Upgrades from Voyager's return home Journey from the Delta Quadrant and this worries Martok.

Later on, after an intense debate the council adjourned an Exhausted Chancellor was left alone in the council chamber to contemplate what just happened. Left alone, he took out a Padd from the side of his chair and reviews the Intel report on Starfleet.

The Starfleet build up coincide with the growth of the federation thru former colony worlds now earning statehood and new memberships from hundreds of worlds. Since the end of the war, more and more worlds are requesting membership to the federation and within the next 15 years, the federation will have three times the territory.

Starfleet needed to expand their fleet in order to accommodate the increase of territory. Klingons, Romulans and other local powers in the region were well aware of this and are watching them closely.

Now with the incorporation of a squadron of Thunderbolts on one Starfleet ship alone will be like carrying a small fleet of Defiant class starships.

Martok groans and slump back to his chair exhaustively just as a good friend step forward

"I take it that the council meeting did not go well?" said by Ambassador Worf who step in

"Fools, all of them!" he declare

"The times are changing Worf, we nearly lost the empire to the Dominion War and they still think that the empire's strength is strong enough to wage another and win" he said and said in a low tone of voice "Starfleet...won that war…not the Empire" he stood up from his seat and walk towards the screens showing the VF-11 Thunderbolt in action

"We need to learn, we need to grow up Worf" he told "We need new ideas and new ways in order for the empire to survive; we need the power of the Mobile Suits" he declared

"The council has no comprehension of what Starfleet have built, the Veritech was born from the bones of the Mobile Suits, a machine that dominated the battlefield of the Cosmic Era and it too will dominate this Era as well," Martok said breathing deeply and calmly he spoke

"The Council reluctance to accept this fact will be our undoing, just as they are reluctant to accept that humans has a fierce warrior side, a side that sleeps…and if awakens…they fight like Klingons, and it is something that we must always be aware"

Admittedly Worf couldn't disagree with him for he is someone who lives among humans and seen the best and worst of them, and many of them he has great respect.

"The saving grace of all of our dealing with the humans is that they followed a path of peace"

"And what made you say that Chancellor?"

"Think about it my friend, if the empire were at war with Starfleet centuries ago and with these machines still active and deployed against us, then we would have been in a great disadvantage" he showed images of EAF forces against Zaft Mobile Suits. The EAF uses conventional weaponry that is not enough to stop them and even if they did, massive casualties would be the result and most of their battles ended in defeat.

Martok look at the Earth Alliance Forces and can't help but admired their relentless determination as they fight to the end against a superior foe in the first war. For a Klingon, this act of fighting to the bitter end is admirable and shows humans their mettle.

"There is no known race except for humans, that has the mind, the imagination or _**Madness**_ to conceive such a weaponry and with this," he showed another image

"The VF-11 Thunderbolt will be in Starfleet service soon, and combined with technology learned from Voyager's mission now being integrated into every federation starships, your Starfleet will be quite formidable"

The two later on walk pass by the Hall as they discuss the MS issue further "Worf, you should be aware that, I have already started my own MS Project" he said Worf just nodded in understanding.

"Ever since I learned about Starfleet Veritech Project, I had the Empire best scientist and engineers to develop our own version," he said "Unfortunately, they don't have the kind of technical knowledge like Starfleet possess. Building a mobile suit is…very difficult"

"You mean WAS difficult, am I correct" Worf said insinuating that it's no longer a problem. Martok smiled and gave a little laugh like any Klingon. Obviously Martok thought that, Worf as well as Starfleet have also suspected, they have Zaft database on Mobile Suits technology and most likely, they also have samples already being analyzed in some lab, somewhere in the empire.

"The Empire was there to make threat assessments and we make no apology of it" he said

"These Coordinators are the predecessors of those disgusting Augments Worf, if you know our history with them, as much as you know their history with Earth, then you should understand"

Martok was referring to that Incident 200 years ago, of how only 2 Augments commandeered a Klingon Warship and killing all its crew. The incident was humiliating for them which led to certain incidents that are considered taboo to even discussed or speak of.

"They are under the Federations protection, and that action is a violation of the treaty Chancellor" Worf argued back

"Be that as it may Worf, but what's done is done" Martok answered back then pulled a computer data crystal and gave it to Worf. It was Zaft entire database.

"The Empire has, what we wanted, and you can return it to them if you want to and there are no other copies made, and if those coordinators still grumble of their loss knowledge then the Empire will face them and tell us their complaint personally" he was going to walk away

**Later **

Martok watches Worf runabout heads up towards the atmosphere and into deepspace and then he pull out a communicator in his pocket Beam me up he said in Klingonese, which he was immediately transported him to a waiting Negh'Var Battleship _Korrd_ in orbit along with 4 Vor'cha and 7 K'Vort class Bird of Prey escorts, and began to travels to the Federation/Romulan Neutral Zone Border.

Inside the battleship hangar bay, engineers and techs were checking and recheck the final touches in their little science project that took them only seven days of nonstop research, analysis, development and construction, as the Chancellor demanded by penalty of death if they failed, and the result.

Klingon Scientist and Engineers built 24 prototypes of their own Mobile Suit, upgraded version with a few improvements, 14 of them are the **IKMS-1000**_**'Bat'leth of the**_ _**Zaku' **_a name in honor for the mobile suit modeled after The ZGMF-1000 _**'ZAKU'**_, one of the mobile suits that was salvaged in the debris field and also, 10 **IKMS-2000**_**'GOUF Blade of War'**_ of the **ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited.**

Martok looks up at the two machines of war that they copied from Zaft which they push it up to specs for today's battlefield. Admittedly he was intimidated and at the same time attracted just by looking at these machines of war the humans first conceived. Martok chose to build these two models is that they looks as if they were made for a Klingon, so he had them built and wonders about the human who built them.

'_Whoever the human conceived these machines must truly be a genius or a Klingon,' _he muses at that thought with a bit of humor

The Klingons version of their ZAKU and GOUF is aesthetically the same but technologically different than the originals as Zaft technology is inferior and needed to be updated using Klingon and Human knowledge in their possession.

Enthusiastic Klingon pilots from his House have been training on simulations and can't wait to try their new machines as thrill of using one have become intoxicating for them.

Their Gouf and Zaku armor is a Tritanium/Duranium based Armored Hull with a neutral beam coating and updated beam deflector on their shields. Micro Fusion Reactor as a power source, a full 360 degrees visual system, subspace tracking targeting system, advance vernier thrusters and an array of armaments to choose from.

**Disruptor Beam Assault Rifle**

**Tri-lithium Grenades** (can be either fragmentation, flash or incendiary destruction)

**A 500mm Recoilless Bazooka Rifle** with a photon/plasma head munitions

**Long-range High Energy Disruptor Cannon** similar to the M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon only its firepower level is equal to that of a starship cannon.

**Blaze Wizard Pack **with low yield mini photonic tip missiles

**4 Barrel Disruptor/Plasma Guns** mounted at the GouF hand

**An Updated MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rod**

**Plasma Beam Sword **from the MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword

**Klingon Bat'leth** with a phased lased type beam sword edge

With weapons like these at their disposal, Martok tactical analyst have theorized that just one battalion of MS deployed on a ground assault could overrun a thousand conventional ground forces in just a day or less. They are still analyzing the effectiveness of the MS in space battles, and against the current military powers in simulations and against another in a mobile suit combat.

However, Tactical analysis and simulations is all good but Martok needed hard proof that they can actually work in a real battle. With hard proof Martok can convince the council of the power of the Mobile Suits, and to get hard proof they need to field test them, which is why they are traveling to Rigel XII Starsystem to make several hundred slavers pay for raiding their colony planets during the chaos of the Dominion War.

The NZ or 'Neutral Zone' Pirates who are associates of the 'Orion Syndicate' grew in wealth and power during the Dominion War by supplying materials, weapons and slaves to non federation worlds and their allies. Since then it became an armed fortress, furnishing it with advance weaponry thanks to the enormous profits they earned during the War.

Under cloak the Klingon fleet joins up with other 15 Klingon ships in waiting, 10 of them are troop transports ships, and now that they have arrive at Rigel XII ten days later.

Martok and many Klingons Houses though not prominent or well connected will finally have their vengeance that they have been putting on hold, is now going to come true. However, the mission was a big gamble for the Chancellor and his own House, for he promises them Glory that will make them known throughout the Empire and to achieve that, they must follow him without question.

**Rigel XII**

The Rigelian colonist established Rigel XII a century ago inside the Neutral Zone between the Federation and the Romulan Empire, in the naive thinking that they will be safe from the interference from both superpowers.

However, the colonists have forgotten that there are other dangers living in the NZ that they carelessly overlook, and its that the neutral zone, is home to alot of unsavory characters, from thieves, slavers and lowlife scums who are running away from the law of their nations and not to mention, that a few of their neighboring starsystems are under the control of criminal syndicates like the dreaded Orion Syndicate.

Three years ago, the colonist's planet was easily taken away from them and they became servants to outsiders who turn their only city into a slavers paradise. The Slavers City is protected by 3 bases that provide defense, spaceport and armed camp. One of the base controls the 10 planetary ion/plasma/disruptor cannon defense guns and 5 photon torpedo launchers as well as the Orbital Shield.

The Pirate city itself is an impregnable fortress capable of holding a siege for month's even years as their fortress walls are made of 5 feet thick solid Duranium with a forcefield dome plating as well and 20 twin barrel disrupter beam turrets perimeter defense, 20 plasma cannons and 15 mini photon mortar launchers.

With such a formidable defense, it was needed to protect over 45 thousand people and their property of thousand slaves, traders, sellers their ill gotten gains and a small city made into a haven for their criminal transient kind who needed sanctuary from the law.

Martok watch this plague of a city protected by satellite defenses and Orion Syndicate starships now armed with Jem Hadar/Starfleet weapons that they have cannibalized from the dead and destroyed during the war. Martok read the intelligence report and reviewed the plans to take the city with mobile suits. He looks back to his Ground Assault Force commanders waiting for his orders along with 24 Mobile Suit pilots and spoke to them.

"Your Mission has three objectives!" he said

"First, destroy their bases and control centers for their shields and weapon systems, second, breach the city's fortification and secure the slave camps and evacuate them," he gestures to the screen and ads "Third, we destroy the slave city burn it to the ground. Is that understood?"

Without a word they stood in attention, a sign that they gave the chancellor their full support.

For the Klingons, this kind of operation is odd to them. Rescuing the slaves is unheard of and Klingons never bothered of such things for normally, they just destroy the whole planet and be done with it. But Martok wants none of that. The rescue of the slaves is odd but strangely, they seem to understand the Chancellor, of what he wanted.

Many believe that the Chancellors rescue plans has something to do with his imprisonment in a Dominion internment camp during the war. The camp which is also acts as a slave camp is a place where you go in but don't get out…alive.

His subsequent rescue by Worf and Kor was a big impact in him. Martok knows how it feels being one and the feeling of hopelessness all around him as he is imprisoned in that dark place. They lifted him up from that pit of despair, something he is quite grateful. The rescue of the slaves of Rigel XII first was something he needed to do as though his honor is compelling him to do it.

Time for the mission was about to begin, Martok waited patiently at his flagship command bridge, showing no hint of impatience, uncertainty or doubt which is something that many Klingons admired and respected him a lot.

When Martok stood up from his seat, they anticipated his order

"Begin" with one word the mission begins

The Klingon task force appeared in force against the Orion Syndicate and Pirate fleet taking out 5 of the 25 ships in the first engagement.

On the bridge, Martok can see that the Orion is now preoccupied with their presence, he gestures to one of his commanders to initiate the next move.

As the main Klingon fleet keeps them occupied, hundreds of incoming Klingon transport ship towing large meteors towing them thru warp and then letting sheer momentum to accelerate them towards the planetary shield.

The meteors, with solid nickel cadmium core, hit the planetary shield causing a momentary loss, just enough time for the transport ships to get under the shields and transport troops and 24 Mobile Suits.

**Phase One:** attack and destroy the three bases first!

The Pirate base command and control center was the first target, the pirates found themselves under attack by giant humanoid robots, destroying anything in front of them meanwhile, Klingon ground troops assembled at the gates of the city but does nothing yet.

With the orbital shields down, several Bird of Prey swoop down against the spaceport and armed barracks giving the MS added aerial cover from fighters being launch against the MS that is now beginning their assault on the city.

The MS first takes out the city's perimeter defenses then concentrating all their firepower at the weakest part of the walls mercilessly. Despite the city shields and the thick Duranium wall, it was not enough to withstand the constant barrage of 5 MS Recoilless rifles 5 Disruptor Cannons until the shields fail and the wall falls.

The Pirates was stunned and horrified as they watch these huge machines blaze a trail of death and destruction when they entered the city followed by Klingon troops pouring into the city. Many headed for the slave camps while others had other plans in mind.

The Zaku's pushed the Pirates back while the Gouf's gives them aerial cover, taking out the city's shield emitter towers and weapons emplacements that is a threat to them.

**Phase Two: **Rescue the Slaves!

Once inside the city, the MS created a perimeter around the slave compound and processing centers as Klingon troops raided the camps and begins to evacuate the slaves thru transporters as the orbital shields went down from the initial attack.

The pirates in the city quickly organized themselves and broke out their heavy artillery to attack the Klingons and their robots before their slaves are gone. Unfortunately, they are unable to get thru the MS blocking their path. In fact, they have no idea how to deal with these giant robots, for every time they attack one robot, it and the others retaliate with a shower of plasma and disruptor fire at the area the attack came from. Not satisfied they threw incendiary grenades that leveled the city flat around the slave compound to make sure that the pirates can't use the building as cover.

During the MS assault on the city, its population ran away from the site of the battle and many tried to leave the city thru other gates, some were unable to leave and many were caught in the crossfire or trampled on foot. Then the worst came for the city.

**Phase Three: **Burn the City to the Ground!

When the last slave have been rescued and their troops evacuated, Martok gave the final order to the MS as the last pirate ships in orbit is destroyed or retreated from battle, the Mobile Suits started to burn down the Slave compound, warehouses, everything. The MS unleash hell by exhausting all of their munitions on the city without mercy and continued using their energy weapons until their power was depleted.

Martok watch with great satisfaction as the pirate city burned thanks to the eyes of a Gouf flying above it. Still the pirates gave them a fight and the Klingons lost 22 ground troops from small arms fire, 1 Zaku and 1 Gouf was destroyed by being overwhelmed by multiple disruptor beam, plasma cannons and photon strikes, while the rest suffered some damages like a lost arm or a blown up head, but they are still operational and continued fighting until they are ordered to return.

Telemetry readings from the MS Pilots biosigns shows a high level of adrenaline coursing thru their veins, meaning that they are in a blood lust as they started to enjoy the power the Mobile Suits is giving them. Despite the loss of two MS and the others damaged, Martok mission was a success.

The fleet left the planet and let the natives deal with whatever that survives for their pleasure.

Taking the opportunity the Klingons gave them, the rigelian natives raided the pirate bases and the city in force, killing anyone left alive and took control of their weapons and machines, and to their delight, they have control of a functional shields system as well as the planetary cannons and Photon launchers left intact, only the control center was destroyed.

Within a few days, several returning pirate ships arrive to find a planet hostile to them. The natives and Klingon engineers left behind to assist them, jerry rigged the pirates own weapons and used it against the pirates, warning them that Pirates are not welcome in Rigel XII.

Martok MS field test, rescued more than 12 thousand slaves from, Rigelians, Andorians, Bolians, Terrans, Tellarite, Bajorans and other races as well as a lot of Klingons mostly children that were kidnap during the War. They also acquired many spoils of war from vaults and storehouses, not to mention databanks of information which the pirate's trade in the black market which will now serves the empire.

The Victory, the Glory, the Spoils and Vengeance now satisfied.

For Martok, he is content to see the planet and its people free, and his Mobile Suits power have been proven effective.

As the fleet celebrates their victory, Martok and a few of his commanders have no time to celebrate as they are reviewing and discussing the near one sided slaughter the Mobile Suits have brought upon the pirates and if they had them during the War, their casualties would have been smaller back then.

During the war, a heavily fortified Jem Hadar military position would have taken 5 thousand troops and casualties were high, the Mobile Suits will reduce those kinds of losses while inflicting heavy casualties in the enemy.

The potential of this newly discovered weapon was great which brings Martok to question.

"If their Klingon Mobile Suits can do this much damage then what can the Federation VF-11 _'Thunderbolt'_ can do? Or any other mecha they built or planned to build." He said questioning

"With far more superior technology than theirs, with talented engineers and scientist building them, and though I am not yet sure, I believes it to be true, that Starfleet, have more knowledge in robot combat tactics, deployment and the full utilization of these machines on land, sea, air and space, given Earth's history."

Martok put these questions to his commanders who were once skeptics are now true believers. Now, they cannot doubt that, Starfleet is well aware of the full capability of the Mobile Suit.

While they discussed the MS capability, the transports ships break away with the rest of the fleet and headed for the nearest Federation planet, most likely to have their ship full of freed slaves to be handed over to the Federation while the rest headed home for Q'onos

Unknown to them, a Starfleet ship the second USS _Defiant_ under cloak has been following the fleet at a distance. The Defiant broke away as well, as they finished watching the battle that unfolds at Rigel XII.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5 “The Tears of Venus”

**Chapter 5**

'**Tears of Venus'**

**Sat May 19, 2379  
Stardate:** **56984.1**

_**Remembrance One  
Venus Orbit  
L5  
**_Captain Veronica T'nar Waltfeld and the USS Eternal brought several members of the Plant Supreme Council, Zaft officers and journalist from the Plants and CEA to Neo Plant Colony's Memorial, Remembrance One.

Remembrance One is all that is left of the Neo Plant Colony on Venus which was destroyed in the Coordinator-Augments Civil War and yet for some refers to it as The Third Bloody Valentine War

For the time being Veronica and her crew plays tour guide for their guest. In their request to Starfleet, that if possible, that they can visit the site of Neo Plant Colony.

The request was granted.

The orbits above Venus on L5 where the only single hourglass colony stood and nothing else around L5

Inside they found a colony filled with hundreds of memorials erected by the survivors and their families along with museums showing how life was like back then…and how it was lost.

The visitors felt a sense of calm serenity and an eerie silence and warmth where only the chirping of birds is heard from a lush forest of a wildlife preserve.

First Officer Lt. Lisa Hayes and the other crew are doing their role as tour guide for them. Lisa led a group of Zaft officers from the LHM-BB01 _Minerva_ commanded by Captain Talia Gladys while Captain Waltfeld led the Plant Councilmen

They head towards a War Memorial honoring 'The Old Guard of Zaft', and before them stood a wall seven feet tall made of black polished marble and a broken main gun turret of a Nelson class ship with a single torch lit before it. On the walls are the names of 180 thousand Zaft soldiers, most of them have died during the civil war.

They died after they retired from service

Lisa explained.

"During that time, many Zaft soldiers left on Earth continued their duty and service to the people well beyond the five years of their tour of duty." She starts

"For ten years, they made it their life's work to build a new home for every coordinator's left in their care, people said that it was Zaft's Golden Era and that they are the Father's of a new nation. Ten years after the founding, many have retired and started a family and pass on the responsibility to a new generation Zaft.

Their life here on Venus was hard but no one bothered them and no one complained how hard life is, that time was the most peaceful time in the Cosmic Era, no one fought anyone, Coordinators and Naturals have live in peace and both Earth and the Neo Plants prospered, even the Coordinator birthrate problem is solved and their population increased dramatically" she told her

"Life have been good but…within the next 10 years, changes were occurring, unwanted change that brought back an old problem and open up old wounds between Naturals and Coordinators…Hate" she spoke sadly,

"February 14, 98 CE Valentine's Day. The beginning of the end of a dream" Lisa remark

For Gladys and every Coordinator, this certain day is cursed one, and that the final legacy of the Cosmic Era is written in blood.

Talia read the historical database, of what happened here on Venus and how it ended so badly for those left behind

--0--.

In the migration to Venus by Zaft and the Coordinators living on Earth in the late 70s CE, Geneticist from Ulen Hibiki research team in the 'Ultimate Coordinator' project and Gilbert Dullindal 'Destiny Plan', turns out that they were hiding in a secret location somewhere in the island of Haiti doing joint research.

The PROGENITORS as they are called were researching the Coordinators infertility problem due genetic enhancements. They knew that if Dullindal Destiny Plan is initiated the infertility problem will continue to plague them as they estimated that it has only 20 generations until they became totally sterile.

When the Coordinators migrated to Venus, they followed, bringing along with them their research for a new generation of genetically enhanced Humans called **'Augments'**

The Augments are in a way, the embodiment of what the geneticists have been trying to achieve for the past decades. They found a short cut to create 'The Ultimate Coordinator' when they were solving the Coordinator birthrate problems.

The Augments in a physical sense, they are gorgeously beautiful and handsome with no sign of physical defects, they are taller, five times stronger than the average human, and they possessed remarkable agility and better immune systems with a higher pain tolerance and brain functions that is twice that to average Coordinators.

A test group of no less than 100 of the first generation Augments were born and introduced to the Neo Plants population in 77 CE, seven years have past and the differences was evident. It wasn't long that many Coordinators wanted to have their own children born as Augments and the baby boom of augments began. By estimation, there were more than a hundred thousand Augments born in 84CE and by 95CE their population swelled to 2 million.

Unlike Earth when coordinators were growing, the augments were praised and idolized by the public. People placed them on pedestal admiring their physical beauty, skills and superior abilities, which gives reasons why one of them was elected to the council a young age of 15 in The Year is 92 of the Cosmic Era then Chairman at 95CE; his name is Khan Noonein Singh.

Soon other Augments were elected into council as 7 of 12 seats are occupied by augments that are still in their teens. Augments were so popular that the Neo Plant population entrusted their fate to them freely, believing that the augments are the perfection of humanity.

They were wrong.

Seven years have past since and the first generation Augments have slowly taken control of many government offices and military positions citing their superior abilities is best suited for the job, but mostly they were placed there by their fellow augments with an agenda. For a while it works, but as time moves on, they noticed a most disturbing behavior as augments reach the age of 13 to 14 years old, the age of puberty. A time when physical, emotional, psychological change is at its strongest, it was this time that unforeseen or unexpected changes were occurring.

As they pass puberty years, Augments starts to view themselves as 'the superior species' which made them arrogant, and enjoyed proving their strength by out performing others physically and intellectually.

The Augments are very competitive and are prone to violent outburst due to high aggression and shorter inhibitions some were suspicious or paranoid. When an Augment is outperformed by Coordinator, they get angry quite quick as loosing to someone whom they believe are less advance than they are, is an affront to their high level skills and abilities.

Augments never accepted the fact that someone can outperform them or better skilled or talented than they are. In time Augments started to dislike other Augments or Coordinators who are better, they compete of who is better, and started forming gangs and causing gangland violence.

Gangland violence in the Neo Plants started during the late CE 80s and throughout the CE 90s, it is a problem that the local authorities find a nuisance at first but soon it spread as more gangs are formed.

Mostly Augments are the Alpha while the Coordinator are their subordinates and dislike each other alot, and yet there is one thing the two have in common is that their dislike to Naturals, which Naturals got the worst of it.

For the Naturals who came with the Coordinators in support of them and help build Neo Plants, they have become the favorite targets from either augments or coordinators in the form of hate crimes, hate crime that is beyond imagination, especially when their children are the prime target of their hatred.

Many Naturals believe that this was a form of retribution to what coordinators suffered back on Earth. They have thought that they have past that sort of discrimination when both Naturals and Coordinators made a new start, a new life in a new world and that such acts of hate would no be longer tolerated and that no one should hold grudges.

They made a promise…but not everyone kept it.

As years past, Natural were regarded by both augments and coordinators as inferiors which they continuously and tauntingly show that Naturals are below Neanderthal level from strength, skills and abilities.

For a child born Natural in the Plants would be badly discriminated against, from bullying, beatings and even murder, and if you are a girl, you get rape or gang rape alot; most of these crimes are unreported unsolved or just ignored by the local authorities and soon it became a daily occurrence in the colony.

Hate Crimes on their children went rampant and have led to a lot of segregations and the most visible signs are the Schools for Naturals.

Many Schools were established by the parents for their children since the state gives no help. The Schools are all in line to Earth standards, as their children have struggled to live up to the overly high standards of Plant School System.

The Segregation worked and the children grew up without the constant bullying and racism from the other school students, and to give them a chance for a better life. Once they graduated, they were sent outside to the Neutral colonies or to Earth to further their education and life since they can't have one in the Plants.

Their situation became worst when one day, on February 12, 97 CE Thursday, two days before the Anniversary of the Fall of Junius 7, 70CE; it was prom night in Augustus One for Natural teens.

Unknown assailants viciously attack a highschool gym. The assailants were incredibly strong and are carrying bats iron rods and guns they used to maul the children and they enjoyed every pain and suffering they inflicted.

After a vicious attack they attempted to burn the gym down and locking the students inside but failed when parents hearing the noise came running to the school, saves the children and stop the fire.

The attack was the start of what was known as 'Crystal Night' for thru out the night, other Natural schools, shops, stores and restaurants and homes were terrorize by gangs of Augments and Coordinators in a coordinated and well planned frenzy of violence.

They shouted 'Remember Junius 7!' 'Death to all Naturals!' as this was to say…an act of revenge

By dawn of February 14, 97CE Saturday two days later, the violence stop as Police and Zaft military imposed martial law on the affected colonies.

32 children were badly injured and 25 dead was the toll at Crystal Young Highschool Prom Night. They are the first victim of over a 2 thousand dead and tens of thousands of injured. One act of hate led to the worst night of hate crime ever and was called 'Crystal Night'

Assault, Murder and attempted murder of their children, the vandalism of their homes, business and property have pushed the patience of many of them to the edge and it was more that they could take.

Soon afterwards, Naturals began an Exodus out of the Plants even though the Plants authorities captured and apprehended the culprits who started the mess, and they were juvenile augments, young teens no older than the Naturals teens on a dare from their gangs, which they escalated to the worst hate crime ever.

Still the colonies Naturals citizens left as the Plants have become too dangerous for them to live on for they have lost faith in the Promise Land that is the Plants.

Their Coordinator neighbors just watch as their Natural neighbors whom they have known for years and help them build Neo Plants together, began to leave the colony, they knew that what was happening was wrong but could do little to help or convince them to stay, because they themselves fears reprisal from the children they gave life to.

The Old Guard, Zaft veterans who knows that these acts of hate against their Natural neighbors were wrong for it was leading to a path they walk once before and has hope they will not walk that path again. Many of the older generations agreed, however, the majority, the younger generation, seems to just cover their ears from the lectures they are getting.

The Leaders and the local authorities did little to help as if they wanted them to leave and they did. Before 98 CE, Naturals living in the Plants numbered only about 2.5 million people of the Neo Plant population of 10 million. most of whom lived in the bottom of society, thanks to a social status system using DNA as the basis of who is better suited to do what job based on their genes.

In truth, it was nothing more than genetic racism

Naturals were pushed down to the social ladder doing menial task below the blue collar line. Many of the work they were doing are low paying jobs such as street sweepers, dishwashers, janitor's, waiters, construction workers and miners. In the labor force, Naturals represented 35 percent of the work, and most of them are low wages.

When Naturals left their jobs suddenly and then left the Plants with their families, the Plants found themselves in an unexpected problem.

City Services such as Street sweepers and trash collectors, who are mostly held by Naturals, left their jobs resulting to uncollected trash and streets littered with garbage, construction workers where half of whom are Natural did not report for work as days past and it is the same from waiters, janitors and other low wage jobs were abandoned and in less than 3 months after Crystal Night.

The Plants is in its worst labor shortage as no one wants these jobs once occupied by Naturals. Job's which they considered dirty and degrading for their high social status.

Loosing just a small percentage affected their economy badly and the government saw that it was a mistake to let them leave. To solve it, the Plant Supreme Council promised the Naturals, better pay and better working conditions and protection for them just make them stop leaving their jobs, and yet a million and a half million people left the Plants in less than a year while the rest who are still working and finishing their contract will then follow their families.

The government offer to naturals was snub for what they wanted from them was **equality** and **respect** of their rights as citizens of the colony; these were left out as it seems that the Gov't only sees them as beast of burden.

Hate Crimes, Labor Shortage and an exodus of a quarter of their colony population was one of a number of problems the Plant government is having, they are in a serious trouble as infighting among the council continuously plague it, resulting in a failure of the system.

Zaft was in worst condition as the council, as high ranking officers tries to out maneuver one another for ranks, privileges and power. Many of their actions have been aggressive and violent resulting to tensions among their neighboring colony nations that they do business with. Some of the new colonies nearest to them between Earth and Venus have the most trouble with Zaft, and with so much trouble coming from them, many have decided to move their colonies farther away from the Plant borders

Soon the Plant council was broken and Zaft were divided among the leaders, the state infighting erupted into violence when Khan Noonein Singh tried to take control one of 7 major food producing colony from another councilor control but the attempt failed.

What happens next will look like Déjà vu to the older coordinators who live thru the horrors of two wars. What they have witness, what the augments grievously committed, broke their heart.

Khan's failure to take control of the colony enrages him as his opponent's gloats in their victory and brazenly laughs at Khan's face. Without even thinking, he ordered the destruction of the colony by firing a 5 megaton fusion warhead on the colony. The colony was destroyed and pieces fell on Venus since it was so close to it. It fell at planetary habitat for a mining colony.

By days end, it escalated into a full scale War.

By the hands of an Augment, child of a Coordinator, Khan Noonein Singh, destroyed Neo Junius 7 on February 14 Year 98 CE

Khan destroyed Neo Junius 7 without even considering the repercussion or how the public would react to find out that an augment fired a nuke at one of their colonies and this resulted in having everyone else using nukes.

What Khan thought of the move was a strategic one. If his enemy looses an agricultural based colony it will loose their ability to be self sufficient and independent of outside needs. A move that resembles what Blue Cosmos did during the first war and an Augment adapted the idea for his needs to win.

Throughout the civil war sides were taken, the orbit of Venus became a battlefield and all across the farthest reaches of space as the Coordinator-Augment Civil War rages.

During the war, some residents made an exodus out of the colony towards neutral colonies or UNE territories using whatever transport available. They even modify small shuttles to carry as many people and as many supplies they needed for the long journey since they have no access to warp technology.

The colonists became the space boat people, risking their life to avoid getting involved in the war yet many were stop and their children who are no older than 12years old were drafted into military service and into Ships and Mobile Suits.

The fighting lasted for 11 months and by early January in 99 CE, the guns went silent. A few months pass, and people outside were curious as to what happen inside the Plants. No one ventured into Plant territory or dared to enter their space without permission less risking war or worst, get caught in one of many Zaft minefields cloak in Mirage Colloider. Mines that's been scattered all across Venus space saturated with N-Jammer all over and deadly fields radiation debris fields made it impossible to find them. No one can get in and no one can get out.

Since the end of the war, Starfleet have been using Radio/Radar Telescopes to scan Venus space and knows that they are in trouble, but could do nothing to help. Starfleet policy is never entering other people space without an invitation, so unless someone out there asks for help, they stay where they are.

Then in early November, ten months after the guns went silent, Starfleet detected a faint radio SOS from someone in the Plants as N-Jammers and radiation field started to weaken, an SOS is detected in the form of a radio Morse Code.

A week later after the message was received the UNE Councilor Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb led a Starfleet Search and Rescue fleet and private non government groups together with several Vulcan ships in assistance, they navigated thru the treacherous Venus space without a problem and what they found made the rescuers sick to their stomach as a war ravage nation is before them.

Starfleet Search and Rescue Teams scour the ruined colonies for any survivors with the help of the Vulcans advance sensors which is sensitive to lifesign. They found survivors no less than a million, and found millions of dead floating in space.

The Neo Plant Colony had a population of 10 million people before the war. Starfleet have estimated that, 2 million people have left the Plants before the conflict started and half a million left during the civil war, which leaves to more than 7 and a half a million people or more.

When the fighting ended, an estimated 3 million people survive the war, but eleven months later, less than a million people were found by Search and Rescue.

What remains of Zaft after the fighting, have tried to keep law and order to some of the colonies, ration what food they have until help arrives (IF help do arrives which they are not sure since they can't make contact or leave Venus Space as much as no one can enter. Zaft lost everything from ships, shuttles and mobile suits). Unfortunately, their numbers were not enough of them to keep the peace. So they let the rest of the colony residents to fend for themselves.

The Plant Residence spent eleven brutal months in their ruined colony which it wreaked havoc in their humanity. The survivors live in the ruins of their colonies with almost no resources with food and water being scarce by the day as they grow hungry by the day.

They fell into the most basic of primal instinct.

The Survival of the Fittest

They no longer kill each other on who is the best human for they now kill each other for food, for water, for air. This was their life; the survivors fought each other in order to survive at all cost.

Fighting like animals for scraps in a cage in space and when food is gone they starve while others…they have done things that are beyond…inhuman.

**Cannibalism**

---

The Search and Rescue went on for weeks and the worst of the survivors were brought to Earth L7 at Jimmy Carter Space Colony for medical treatment.

Earth first look of the survivors, was like…looking at malnourished Ethiopian children in a famine right in the middle of a civil war in the 1980s A.D. They came from a ravage land with sunken eyes, skin and bones due to malnutrition and a whole lot of ailments and sickness that their bodies could no longer defend against.

When Earth saw this sight, some voices say 'Serve them Right' others say 'They got what they deserve' 'Let them Die those damned space monsters' voices of those who dislikes them, however, many of the voices of Earth say 'We should Help them' 'Send Help, Send Food, Clothes, Medicine' 'Send Aid for the Plants' 'They are People, we should not be so heartless' and they spoke the loudest that many heard and many responded

Within days, an outpouring of sympathies from millions of people from Earth started flooding in, and they came in the form of food, medicines and clothes and even money. Many doctors left their practice temporarily to go to the Plants to help, as well as engineers, construction workers and technicians. They came to the Plants bringing supplies for the repairs and some of them originated from the Plants came back to help as well.

The residents of the Plants cried as they accepted charity from the people they thought as inferiors. They learn humility in accepting gifts of life after nearly a year of living worst than animals.

Aid workers who are caring for them turns out to be their fellow natural neighbors back at the Plants which was surprising. It made them feel so ashamed of what they have done as they turn back and hide their faces from them, for they have no face to show them.

So angry at themselves of what they have become, arrogant and self centered they have become, believing that they are the future of humanity are they. The Naturals they have shunned…they have sent away…pushed away, they came back not with hate and anger, but sympathy and kindness as they help them up on their feet.

--0--

"There were less than a 1,458,901 survivors out of the 7 and a half million people of the Neo Plant Colony" Captain Waltfeld said as she shows Plant council the Museum they called,

'**The Tears of Venus'**

When they saw the museum filled with still pictures and belongings from the survivors of the Coordinator-Augment Civil War, they couldn't or wouldn't believe that this happens to the people they left behind. The new nation they built was torn down by the very children they entrusted their future.

Many of them tried to hold the tears back but couldn't, they fell down on their knees and cried and one councilwoman was in hysterics as she finished reading an explanation of a photo of a man in bed close to deaths door.

"No! No! Nooo!!! My Son" the others came to console her as Councilor Lydia Warren of Aprillius two points at the photo in a display to see the reason why

'_Thomas Warren, age 42 in bed for severe malnutrition and blood poisoning; doctors are able to stabilize his ailing health. Mr. Warren lost a wife and two children in the war, only surviving family member is a7year old son his third child. Anthony'_

Councilor Warren already knew what has happen to her son on an earlier inquiries, she was already an emotional wreck and seeing that photo have pushed her to the edge.

Back at the Zaft Wall, Captain Talia Gladys found the name of a friend on a plaque on a Nelson class gun turret

'Felicia Shepherd Scott'

She's an academy classmate and friend 'Felicia Shepherd' it saddened her that another good friend was lost in another senseless war. Her friend Felicia has a husband and two sons living in the Plants, Felicia was on Earth at that time of their disappearance and she's the Chief Engineer to the Zaft Ship Libya a long range scout that was on L7 during the Second Bloody Valentine War. Talia ask information on alot of people left behind in the Cosmic Era and surprised that many have survive and live on, some however was not so lucky.

Talia friend Felicia is a Ship Engineer that contributed to the designs of Minerva's engines. When the Plant colonies disappeared, Felicia settled down on Earth in Scotland, she remarried to another engineer named 'Montgomery Elden Scott and they had a son and a daughter born naturally, she now carries the name 'Felicia Shepherd Scott'.

---

Montgomery Elden Scott and Felicia Shepherd Scott is the Great, Great, Great, Great Grandparents of Montgomery Scott, the famed chief engineer of USS Enterprise 1701 and 1701-A

---

When word of what was happening on the Neo Plant colonies reaches her, she joined an organization of Coordinators and Naturals that helps evacuate people out of the war torn nation to safety.

Felicia was killed when she and 4 aging decommissioned EAF Nelson class ships and a handful of obsolete Mobile Suits took a stand to buy time for a refugee fleet carrying 5 thousand people to reach UNE territory safely.

Despite being outgunned and outmatch, they succeeded in delaying a Zaft pursuit fleet led by Augments. The sacrifice of so many veterans saved countless thousands even as the civil war rages out of control.

Earth and the UNE throughout the war have avoided involving itself in the civil war, in fact, they put as much distance from them as they could, as not to be drawn into their conflict.

Reason

The UNE at that time is in its good behavior as they are under the watchful eyes of the Vulcans who have started to show some interest on Earth and the Plants. The Vulcans still finds humanity uncivilized and the UNE and Starfleet is trying their best to change that image to show that they can learn from their mistakes and be more mature enough that they are worthy of having good relations with them.

The Plants leaders however, find Vulcans rather intimidating and distrusted them and their intentions and did the opposite of what Earth is doing, though they showed no hostilities to the Vulcans they weren't exactly welcomed.

Before the Civil War, Earth cut relations with the Plants and when certain incident occurred that brought tensions. The Vulcans watch them how they will react and respond to the crisis.

From reading the history books, Talia read that Zaft tried to capture a UNE transport using the detached main body section in spacedock at Plant Space Port.

This was during the height of the Exodus by Naturals on the Plants leaving, the demands for more transports was high at that time and Zaft thought that they could capture one ship and look at their Warp engines.

Transport ships at that time uses detachable sections. One part is the main hull with regular engines another is the warp engine section. The main hull can detach from the warp engine section before entering Plant territory. This idea was established because Zaft have been using X-ray scanners to get the secret of warp. Starfleet had their engines heavily lead line for protection, but fears of Zaft being successful someday were in their mind, so they built transports that the main body can detach from the engine section. It's an Innovative idea inspired from Orb's Izumo class ships and that is still being used by Starfleet ships even today.

Zaft attempt have failed to capture the engine section when they used the main body as a Trojan horse

(The UNE at that time has complete monopoly over warp technology and then later on, they shared it on the first year of the 22nd Century when the Vulcans shared their gravity and inertial dampeners control technology.)

With the hostile actions committed by Zaft it isolated the Neo Plant Colony. Earth cut their ties in retaliation by stopping their transport operations to the Plants and made further safeguards to keep their warp technology secrets out of Zaft hands.

The Vulcans finds their decision favorable than the usual confrontational approach.

---

In the Year 99 of the Cosmic Era, mankind closed the book and began a new but old calendar January 1, 2100 A.D.

**The 22nd Century A.D. **

The survivors migrated back to Earth territory and there they settled down peacefully, the Neo Plant colony was abandoned. Several years into the 22nd Century, Starfleet started colonizing the nearby systems with a colonist of both Naturals and Coordinators and a few surviving Augments. Years later after the colonist achieved statehood. By that time, former Plant residence unanimously made the decision to let their children be born Naturals, ending the use of genetic enhancement on their children as they live under the UNE, still some continued the practice somewhere else and far away from Earth.

"They never let their children be born coordinators ever again?" Arthur Treise said askingly

"No, it was a decision by them alone and by their own choice," Lisa replied

"I understand the reason why they did it," Talia said "I cannot blame them" she can imagine what they must have gone thru, the trauma of war, the disappointment and sorrow in seeing everything that they have built was destroyed.

In their belief of having superior abilities will lead them to a bright future they place their faith to those who possess it because their society is founded by that belief. Their faith betrayed resulting to loss of lives, property and dreams. The sciences that gave birth to the best of them have also spawned the very worst of them.

Talia took a Bouquet of roses from Lunamaria Hawke and place it at the wall of the fallen and gave a salute and the other saluted as well

Throughout the day, they walk all over the colony to see the sights of 'Remembrance One' and every sight was heartbreaking for all of them for this, is the 'Tears of Venus'.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6 “Visiting Relatives”

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"**Visiting Relatives"**

**L5  
Zaft Military Base Solaria Delta **

**Sat June 7, 2379  
Stardate:** **57036.18  
**

Solaria Delta built in an old resource asteroid which now serves as Zaft forward base of operations in the protection of the Plants. Today the base is undergoing a refit of new and advance technology compliments of the Federation.

The New technology have been a great help to them such as gravity plating, shields and subspace sensors, advance fusion reactors and subspace communication systems and even replicators.

The federation has been most generous to the Plants and the CEA in the sharing of knowledge and resources that they felt a bit overwhelmed in their kindness.

For Starfleet, what assistance they have given is a necessity to help the people from the Cosmic Era, ease their transition as they are about to join a vast galactic community not just Earth but hundreds of worlds.

Though not everyone is enthusiastic in exploring the new era, for some seems to want something else that they started acting like Malcontents in their own country. Federation Psychologist, who watches the reaction of many people thru their entertainment (TV) and internet, believes that it's a reaction of shock and fear from the sudden change of the environment around them.

-0-

GODWANNA Battlegroup Commander Yzak Jule and second in command Dearka Elmsman is at the base cafeteria drinking fresh (replicated) fruit juices while reading a news report from back home on his Laptop.

For a month now Zaft forces have been doing nothing but helping Starfleet clear the debris field from the billions of tons of wreckage around Earth space. Today however, they have special orders, to chauffer a Starfleet officer back to the Plants as requested by Starfleet command for officers exchange program.

One member of the officer exchange came late arriving and he's was headed to Solaria Delta to pick up two Zaft officers as his chauffer

Yzak team has been on the base for a few days for some R n R, the others will be returning to debris field except for them. For Yzak in a way, he prefers this somewhat boring work than the constant battles they have with the EA, and now the only battles they have to fight is boredom.

Reading some news from the Plants, it seems that there are a few people back in the colonies have the idiocy of mouthing off on about Earth, the Naturals, the Federation and Starfleet.

Troublemakers who sees the current era not to their liking.

"What a Bunch of Jerks" Dearka cursed "Did you read this crap?" he asks Yzak, swiveling the Laptop screen to him showing a news column from a Plants 'tabloid' saying that Naturals conspired with the aliens called the 'Vulcans' to annihilate the Coordinators and another column saying that the Naturals Stole the Warp Technology from them, denouncing Zefram Cochrane as Thief and a Liar.

It was nothing more than tabloid news with no leg of truth, substance or explanation of how they come to such a story or conclusion. Not everyone took this seriously but some do take every word has a grain of truth. A photo of a small crowd of demonstrators in front of the new UFP Embassy, a demonstrator showing the tabloid paper saying 'Vulcan Aliens mind controlled Neo Plant population to annihilation'

It was absolutely fiction and fabrication with no truth but some seems to believe it for one reason or another

"Not everyone likes this new world Dearka" Yzak said

True enough, not everyone found the new Earth appealing, for an Earth and a people who treats others as their equals no matter who or what they are is not what some people want.

Once upon a time, the people on Earth looks up to a new race of people called Coordinators. With envy and jealousy the 'Naturals' watch them as they have done such marvelous achievements because of what and who they are, which to some Coordinators, enjoyed that kind of attention of being special, of being important than thou.

As though they were God's anointed people for they are the future of humanity…so claimed by some.

But whether the tabloid column was true or not, this was mostly true to some Coordinators as they savor the thought of the Naturals trying so hard to play catch up with them. They enjoyed the thought that, for no matter how hard the Naturals try, they can never equal or surpass them, for Coordinators by their own beliefs, are a step ahead of them, and they looks down on the struggling natural with hidden glee.

Then suddenly, in a blink of an eye, everything changes; Earth and her people stop envying and stop being jealous at them, they see them but sees them only as people, nothing more, nothing less…

Now, the Coordinators are the one's looking up towards Earth and her people with envy and jealousy this time. For 3 centuries the Naturals have done great and remarkable things on their own, achieving great deeds, discovering new things and new people in a vast interstellar community of worlds as they boldly explore the stars and beyond.

They see the Earth and see the Naturals bragging to them,

'_Look at us, look at what we have achieve on our own...without you,'_

'_We did all of this and more, we don't need to have our genes altered to do great things'_

'_Boldly we go to where no Man has gone before'_

For many it does felt that way for them, but that's the truth, Earth today is different, grown and matured enough that they are a different people and they see coordinators only as curios people. They See a race of people that belong 300 years in the past, they look at them without the eyes of envy, jealousy, discrimination or hate that Naturals once give them, worst of all, they look at them unimpressed.

For 300 years Earth is in a road of learning about the universe which gave humanity a better far broader perspective of the universe, the lessons of the past is still being taught as to help them avoid repeating mistakes as much as they could. With the worst of themselves gone, the best of themselves made a difference.

This change of attitude took 300 years and it is a change that few people in the Plants do not like.

Coordinators, a small few of them are in a disquieting feeling in the absence of being hated, envied, and feared. Being discriminated against is something they needed like an addiction, they search for it, though cruel and unjust as it was those things, would make many very sad but, but some made them see themselves as…being important, for they are taught and told that they represent the future of humanity, the next evolution, or so they are led to believe.

The Naturals mistreatment to Coordinators show how much of a barbarian naturals are, no longer evolving and at the end of the line. They will never amount to anything anymore other than being violent for their growth and development have been retarded, stagnated to much that they can no longer move forward unlike coordinators.

None of what was told of them is true

The Truth is that the Naturals of Earth today are not stagnated; they are still growing and developing as they continue to push beyond the limit of their potentials and everything around them is proof of that growth. For those coordinators, what they see is unacceptable

-0-

"What's not to like about this Era, Yzak?" he question "I mean come on, we finally have peace and that the people on Earth don't look at us badly, not like back at our own time,"

"You can't please everyone Dearka" Yzak said "not everyone in the Plants like the idea of an Earth, a very advance Earth full of Naturals that no longer look us badly nor do they care if we are coordinators or not" he leans back on his seat

"Alot of people in the Plants like things the way they were back THEN, not the way they are right NOW"

"In other words, they're envied and jealous of what the Naturals have achieved for the past 300 years, and now these idiots are accusing the Naturals for causing the demise of the Neo Plant Colony which they didn't and then accusing Zefram Cochrane, the father of Warp Drive a fraud" Dearka felt disgusted at the attitude of some of his countrymen for they are acting like jealous naturals once were.

A reverse of attitude that Yzak and Dearka would never think it would happen, and even if the Plants have become as advanced as Earth they won't act envious as they once were, they won't care and won't matter to the day to day life in the Federation.

As the two talks about the news from the Plants, a Starfleet officers walks casually towards their table and He introduces himself to them.

"Excuse me, Commander Yzak Jule, Sir"

The two look at the person who step towards their table, they were wide eyes on the person they see before them. A Starfleet officer brown hair, about their height with emerald eyes, but what made them stare at him is his face, a curiously familiar face of a friend and fellow comrade.

"Uhh, y-yes?" Yzak spoke up as he broke from his stare

"My name is Lt. Nicolas Shepherd, I'm from the officers exchange program, and I am here to report to you Sir"

"Officer Exchange? Oh yeah, I remember" he stood up and shake his hand in greeting "This is my second in command Lt. Cmdr. Dearka Elmsman,"

"Hi" Dearka greeted "Please sit" he offered

"Thank you"

"And welcome to Solaria Delta Lt. Shepherd" the two couldn't help but stare at the familiar face

"Forgive me for staring but, you do look like someone we know" Yzak said

"I understand" Nicolas nodded

"Well, so Lt Shepherd, what's your specialty?" Dearka ask

"My specialty is Xenoanthropologist Sir"

"Xeno-what" Yzak is a unfamiliar of that term

"It's the study of alien cultures" Nicolas answered

"Oh, so you study alien cultures?"

"Yes"

"That's a strange specialty for a soldier" Dearka said curious

"Not for Starfleet Sir," Nicolas replied

"Though Starfleet did start as the military arm for the former United Nations of Earth when the Earth Alliance ended it's charter, Starfleet role evolves thru the years according to the needs of federation, we are a multifunction multi-mission role organization, being a soldier is just one part of Starfleet role, but most of our time is focused on Science and Space Exploration" he said explaining

"So when you're not being soldiers, you're being what, scientist?" Dearka query

"Scientist, explorers, engineers, doctors, lawyers, and more we are what you called a multitasking organization" Nicolas smiled

The three had quite a long conversation with each other and they are quite relaxed as Nicolas tells about his life in Starfleet while they head to the Hanger bay to an awaiting Fed Shuttle.

While heading for the Plants, they had a little conversation

Nicolas A. Shepherd follows the footsteps of his father who is a captain and his mother an engineer in Galaxy class starship that's exploring the Beta Herculis sector. Even more surprising is that Nicolas wasn't born on Earth, but on a Planet called Terra Nova.

"So, you weren't born on Earth?" Dearka asks curious

"No, Terra Nova is eleven light years from Earth, my family ancestry migrated to Terra Nova 100 years ago, but before that we live on Jupiter 3 colony group"

"Your family once lived on Jupiter 3 Colony Group; does that mean your families were once Coordinators I heard that there are alot of people from the Neo Plant immigrated there?"

"Yes, my families were coordinators when the colonies were built in 2105. Most of them citizens of the Neo Plants lived and work there when they abandoned the Venus colony." Nicolas told them

-o-

The Jupiter Colony Group are comprised of a number of different type of space colonies ranging from O'Neill type habitats to the Plant type colonies, were primarily designed for mineral refinement and production of food for the growing population of colonist and miners across the system.

After the 3rd Bloody Valentine War, a number of coordinators resettled on Jupiter colony. Nicolas then gave a surprising revelation

"Truth is, there were already Coordinators working to build the colony even before the war, those who have decided to live on Earth was contracted from the old UNE to build agricultural type colonies using the Hour glass type design"

"I see" Yzak nodded then he had a curious question he ask

"Say Lt Shepherd, I was just wondering" Yzak said "Do you have any relatives on the Plants? I mean the original I mean"

Nicolas look back and then put the shuttle on autopilot before he face them

"Well, I don't know if…let just say…my ancestors believe that he has families in the Plants, It's kinda complicated and I need to confirm some information that I brought along"

"Information, what sort of information?"

"Well, ever since the end of the second Eugenic wars, I mean The Bloody Valentine's Wars, Families on Earth keeps a close detail on family lineage, my family descendent from coordinators from the Plants but I don't know if the Information I have correspond to what they know of people that was on Earth for most of the data were lost during the war"

"So you need to confirm if they know the person?" Yzak ask

"Yes, that is correct"

"I have some artifacts from my family, personal belongings and DNA lineage tracing, see if there is a match"

In Nicolas Suitcase and in a smaller case, carefully preserved music sheets that, looks old and worn, very old and on the edge of the music sheet, are two letters of a names initial

_**N.S.**_ _(Nicol Amalfi)_

Perch on a an asteroid watching the shuttle heads for the Plants is 'Q Junior' and he watch one of many descendant of one of the many persons he rescued back at the Cosmic Era with the watchful eyes of his father 'Q'

The temporal instability at that time was centered on Cosmic Era and everything was falling apart from the seam. While the others try to stabilize the temporal field in order to save the universe even if it means loosing the timeline. Q Junior was running around the CE watching humanity kill each other, during which he found a ship worth watching.

The 'Archangel'

In his observation he grew strangely attached to lives of crew, he rescued several people supposedly killed at that time without the others knowing that they survived. Q Senior put a stop that, but his actions unknowingly became part of the restoration of the timeline which is something unexpected.

Now one of their descendants is on the shuttle and he's going to the Plants to look for relatives, how they will greet him he wonders

The shuttle travel to the Plants was quite short for where a Nazca could take a couple of days travel just to cover the distance now takes only a few minutes for 24th Century Shuttle.

Later when they are on Aprillius One, Yzak and Dearka brought Nicolas to the New Federation Embassy and there several Plants officials, businessmen and others from the CEA is talking with a number of diplomats and ambassadors from hundreds of worlds in the federation.

One group of people Yzak recognized, are Athrun Zala and Col.Andrew Waltfeld and they represent the diplomatic group for the CEA. They meet up and greeted each other and then they explained their coming here.

"The Klingons?"

"Lacus got a call from President Kovic, and she told us that a Diplomatic group from the Klingon Empire will be arriving here shortly" Athrun explained

"Say Nicolas," Yzak turns to Nicolas and asks "What are these Klingons are really like?"

"Well, let's just say," Nicolas thought of comparison from earth past "They are like the Spartans of Ancient Greece, they are warlike, they value honor and a glorious death in battle is something they strive on achieving. They have a motto 'Today is a good day to die'"

"Have you met any Klingons?" Athrun ask the Lt. who looks like their friend Nicol. Nicolas nodded

"Four years ago during the final days of the Dominion War, I was an ensign assigned to the Imperial Klingon Ship _Rotarran_ as a medic…"Nicolas remembered his time there, especially the food delicacies he wanted to really, really forget because remembering them is making his stomach growl in pain for Klingon food (when they are still alive) never agrees with his stomach and he himself needed a medic afterwards.

"Nicolas?" Dearka wondered about the long pause and the strange look in his face. Then Nicolas told them a suggestion

"Word of advice and for your sake you take it," he said "When Klingons offers you gagh, eat it properly, otherwise…they'll eat you. Excuse me, I need to report to the ambassador" he said

He left them with a confused look

"What's a gagh?" Dearka ask curious

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 7 “Peace time”

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and Star Trek**

**Chapter 7**

"**Peace time"**

**Sat November 10, 2379**

**Stardate: 57464.48**

**Earth Orbit  
L4 Debris Belt**

**Federation Salvage Vessel **_**Copperhead**_** A-1B **

It's been over 7 month since the arrival of the colonist from the Cosmic Era and they haven't even finished fifty percent of the clearing of the Debris Fields and the Skipper of the ship is getting irritated in the so much Cosmic Era junk floating all around Earth Space.

"300 Salvage Vessels and we haven't even cleared a half of this Cosmic Era Junk!" he complain

"Hard to imagine that the folks back in the past can throw away so much junk out here" remark by an ensign

"Humans are so wasteful that they don't even recycle so much of these useable materials" said by a Vulcan ensign which he was rewarded with a few glares from his fellow crewmates.

"Must be hard for them to navigate space with this much trash floating around" another ensign speculate

The Salvage Vessel is a saucer ship the size of an old Constitution class vessel. Using transporter technology to break down the molecular structure of objects separating the jumble of mass from glass, metal and plastic and reassemble them separately into raw materials or change them into any materials they needed.

Behind the salvage vessel is a big cylindrical hull hold over two hundred meters long and over fifty meters in diameters where inside the raw materials are placed in cargo containers which are then discharge outside to a waiting cargo transporter and bring it to a factory for refinement and then for use.

"Skipper, were nearing the former Eurasian Federations, Artemis Base" first mate reported

"Alright, send a recon drone to assess that old base for salvage and possible refit for Starfleet use"

"Aye Skipper"

As the Copperhead continues its salvage operations at L4, other Starfleet, Alliance, Orb and Zaft forces helps with the massive clean up as they salvage Mobile Armors and Mobile Suits remains and hundreds of derelict ships all across Lagrange point 1 to 4, the Fed ships have already clean up most of the MS and MA remains that are still intact but there are still a few more left all over Earth space.

The survey drones did a thorough scan and a visual survey of the old base and despite the heavy damage it was salvageable and with several surprises found inside a section of the base that Starfleet will find it interesting.

The clean up still continued and was accelerated as the recent espionage of the Klingons and the destruction of the Pirate Fortress at Rigel XII by Klingon built mobile suit has rattled Starfleet Command and the Federation Security Council.

They have no doubt that the Romulans saw that performance of the Klingons. They kept a low profile, which suggest that the Romulans are trying to get as much information on the new weapons.

_**Paris**_

President is Dave Kovic, Admiral Paris, Admiral Janeway and Captain Veronica T'nar Waltfeld are reviewing a recording of the Klingons battle of Rigel XII and what they did there shows the still effectiveness of the Mobile Suits today as it was back then in the Cosmic Era.

The President read the data file on the Mobile Suits the Klingons chosen to recreate. A **ZGMF-1000** _Zaku_ Warrior and a **ZGMF-2000 **_GouF_ Ignited which seems to be a sensible choice since they look like something a Klingon would design.

"Well this is quite a can of worms they've opened up" the President remarks in describing the problem the Klingons created

"It took them less than a month to make a workable mobile suit or should I say a whole battalion of those things and look what they did with it" he gestured to the screens

"Unbelievable"

"The Klingons took that city fortress and the three armed bases in just over 2 hours, those pirates never stand a chance against those things" Admiral Paris said

"It's even more unbelievable is that the Klingons rescued 10 thousand slaves and most of whom are our missing citizens" the president added

"Alot of families are very grateful for the Klingons Empire today, officially, the Federation Council commended the Rescue of their citizens by the Klingon Empire, beyond that nothing else as they refrained from criticizing, condemning or condoning their actions in the Neutral Zone."

"A wise Idea to do under the circumstances" Admiral Paris said agreeing in the council actions and said

"We have always suspected that Pirates, who raided our colonies during the war have kidnap federation citizens for their slave market. We've search for years until Intel confirms, the Pirates in the neutral zone does have most of our citizens within the Neutral Zone between the Federation and the Romulan Empire but we never expected thousands of people"

"Four years, thousands of our countrymen treated as slave for four years!" the president was angry at the pirates and what they have done to their citizens where most of them are children from ages 10 to as old as 30. What was done to them was unforgivable and when the Klingons caused massive death and destruction on the pirates, he was actually pleased at them. However

"Still, I wish that we had done this plan earlier before Martok did his" he look at a proposal from Starfleet Command called 'Operation Rigel Rescue' a Special Ops rescue operation of federation citizens on Rigel XII, using their special ops VF-27 and Prototype XF-171 as the primary assault force much like the Klingons did there except that it was a covert operation mission.

"That's done and over with," he said and heave sigh as he stamps cancelled on the Padd

"Thankfully, the Klingon Council has agreed to keep the details on what transpired on Rigel XII confidential. Publicly, the people will only know that slaves were rescued by the Klingons, and we can always be assured that they will embellish themselves as great warriors, and doubt that anyone would asks a Klingon for details," And he then ads

"As for the Romulans, their Ambassador is feigning innocent in not knowing the whole escapade, but I suspect they saw what happened over there"

"Do you think that the Romulans will be worried about the Klingons new Mobile Suit toys?" Admiral Paris inquire

"Possibly," Admiral Janeway answered "Though they are not showing it, we can't disregard that they may at least be interested and most likely, looking for information on them like the Klingons did when they saw our Valkries. This being possible, no doubt that they maybe starting their own MS project to counter the Klingons and ours"

"And if Information is what they are looking for, then it's most likely, they'll head straight to the source" Janeway imply

"The Plants or the Cosmic Era Alliance, but my best guest would be those salvagers from the Junk Guild, they are the main problem". Paris pointed

"Seems that this year is full of surprises" the president muttered in his breath and look to the others and leans back on his seat.

"We have one problems popping up after another, yet our problem with our temporal cousins is not the serious one, but its something we need to deal with right now" he asks Admiral Paris

"Paris, how goes all of our security measures for the colonists?"

"Well, Starfleet is helping upgrade their main computers security protocols to keep something like that from happening again" Admiral Paris also ads

"We also added extra sensor grid and transporter inhibitors to keep unauthorized entry to the colonies via cloak or beaming, the Alliance Forces and Zaft have agreed to cooperate with us fully, we ask them to disarm and store away their Mobile weapons and help with the salvaging operations. 'Sigh' but the real problem is the CE salvage group called the Junk Guild which I told you, they are the main problem in regards to security"

"The Junk Guild, those salvage group that were hiding in the Debris Belt during the war?" the president inquire

"They are, during the Cosmic Era Wars, they sell salvage parts from ships and mobile suits littered space, and then sell them in the black market mostly from organized crime and private armies" Adm. Janeway answered then Admiral Paris showed the president on the Screens of one of the Junk Guild was hawking lately and continued to explained

"When we apprehended a Guild ship a week ago, it was going to sell 5 fully operational ZAFT GINNs, 3 CGUEs and 2 ZAKUs along with their schematics and armaments to a Ferengi merchant ship. The Ferengi was going to pay them 250 strips of gold press Latinum, 20 Cardassian Disruptors that are over 100 years old and also 20, 200 years old Mark 1 Phase Cannons, a stolen Warp 5 engine plus subspace scanners and old type plasma shields generators"

"That's doesn't sound much for 10 Mobile Suits" the President remark to the curious exchange

"The MS tech may be 3 centuries old, but even so, those things can still do alot of damage and probably worth alot more than 250 strips and hundred years old obsolete technology, especially to any government out there who wants to get a good look at one."

"Indeed," Admiral agrees "The Junk Guild knows very little of the current economics of our era, still what the ferengi offered is quite advance by their point of view. But to be honest, they are going to be quite a handful in the near future if we let them sell the MS tech in their possession, I suggest we confiscate their property before they sells them to anyone else" Admiral Paris said

The President looks at the files on the Junk Guild. 52 odd type ships, mostly civilian transports modified with weapons and salvaging equipments from either the EA or Zaft ships they have salvage.

From the records, they have quite a reputation according to the historical archives. They can strip a ship down to all of its usable parts, cleaned and package and ready to be sold to the Black Market the next day.

"Agreed" he said

"See to that Paris, and see if we can employ them on the salvaging operations; make an offer they can't refuse, they can work for us temporarily but I want every MS they have to be removed from their ships," the Pres ordered

"Yes Sir"

"I know there that we can't stop the spread of the MS tech to the other worlds sooner or later, but we can slow it down for now"

"Yes Sir" he acknowledge as they discuss another subject matter

"Now next on the list, Veronica" the president called her informally

"Sir" she step forward and Admiral Janeway handed her a Padd

Veronica read her mission and rise a brow on her mission "Operation Cosmic Shield'" it was the name of her primary mission "you are giving me command of a Battlegroup?" the president gave a nod in confirmation

"Your group will be deployed in the Gamma Quadrant guarding the sectors around the wormhole and you'll command 18 ships including the new fighter carrier _Macross_ and the _Daedalus_"

Veronica looks at the Padd and shows the ships that will be under her command, and from what she can see, all of them are brand new and have not even left spacedock at Planitia Shipyards on Mars.

"The deployment of the battlegroup to the Bajoran Wormhole," she inquires "Is this has something to do about the recent activity in Dominion Space Mr.President?"

It wasn't surprising that Veronica would ask that since there has been a buzz of talks about the Dominion around Starfleet HQ. Several ships from Federation, Klingons, Romulans, Ferengi and civilian merchant ships that came back from the Delta Quadrant brought a mountain of rumors about the Dominion becoming very active for the past year. Starfleet HQ wanted answers if the rumors were true and they got it.

"Starfleet intelligence just handed me a report on the Dominion Empire's increase of activities in the Gamma Quadrant, especially near the Bajoran Wormhole" he pass on another Padd to her as he continues to explain

"Listening Post G-7 reported heavy communication activity and ship traffic and an increase of patrol in Dominion Space borders for the past 6 months. According to our Gamma Quadrant sources, a number of Dominion controlled worlds have come under attack by the Borg"

"The Borg, Attacking the Dominion?" she look at the Padd as this news was curious to her. In the report the Borg attacked and assimilated key Dominion holdings, primarily, worlds that keep the Dominion Empire's military arm the Jem'Hadar, well armed and in great numbers.

To be precise, the Borg has been attacking Brood worlds, Shipyards and fabrication planets for weapons and the manufacture of _Ketracel-white_ for the Jem'Hadar.

"Curious" she remark "Most intriguing that the Borg are attacking the military resources of the Dominion Empire so much, but why would that concerns us Mr. President? Their problem is not our concern and it does not involve us" she said coldly

"I am afraid you are wrong, Veronica my dear," Admiral Janeway explains the reason "Though this is just an unconfirmed rumor from the locals over there but, the Dominion Empire believe that Starfleet is responsible for luring the Borg into Dominion territory" Admiral Janeway said which took Veronica a moment to digest the info

"We are being blamed for their Borg Problem?"

"Seems that way" the president answered

"Then their assumptions are illogical Admiral," she reacts disbelieving "Why would they blame us for their Borg problem, the Borg are a threat to us as well?"

"We don't know yet Veronica, we are still gathering details as to why they reason to think that we're responsible for the Borg attacking them,"

"So as a temporary measure, the Eternal, and 18 of our new Starships will be stationed around the wormhole and the surrounding Bajoran sector, this will ease some nerves for a lot of people over there"

Listed in the Padd are the class of ships under her command are the _Akiras_, _Asgard_, _Bulldog_, _Defiants_, _Frontiersmen_, _Galaxy_, _Nebula_, _Scouters_, _Steamrunners_, several _Sovereigns_ and two redesigned _**Independence**_ _**Class**_ Starship redesigned to be a dedicated Battleship/Fighter Carrier similar to the _Liberty class_ starship the new Long Range Deepspace Explorer.

**Cosmic Era Alliance Colony Ronald Reagan (Formerly, Earth Alliance Colony Ronald Reagan)**

**White Star Mansion  
Presidential Office **

As life in the CEA have settled down, President Clyne and Military advisers and CEA leaders is reviewing a proposal from one of colony representatives Councilman Richard Schumacher of Ohio space colony. His proposal is the resettlement of the CEA populace to a planetary location.

"Actual colonization of a new planet, a new world with Starfleet support thru their colonization program" he said "You have to admit Madam President, it is a tempting idea, and with the technology they have been sharing with us we can be self reliant in a matter of years. We have our own planet to call home, start fresh without that crap of a war we all went thru"

"A new world" Lacus whispered as she had to admit it was a tempting idea and from a social weather survey made across the colonists, it showed that a great number of their people felt the same way. There is a feeling among the people, the need to build, to be on their own and establish their mark in the universe.

The Earth today is very different but friendly and without a doubt a paradise, which is making everyone feeling a bit useless and envious in the achievements of their friends and families left behind in the Cosmic Era. People wanted to do something and colonizing a new planet is something they can do.

Richard shown him the planet fit for colonization a M class planet, capable of sustaining human life and only about 20 lightyears from Earth which is not that far with their new Warp engines Starfleet is teaching them to build.

"Your proposal is a sound one Mr.Shumacher," she told him "there has been a talk of colonizing our own planet now that we have the means to travel the stars and according of Dr.SeleneMcGriff,** (**Director of the Deep Space Survey and Development integrated into the CEA) we will have our first prototype starships in 6 months if the test of the prototypes goes well" she showed on a screen, the design of the new ships.

One has the Starship saucer shape in design and the other a heavy transport colonization ship

The first ship is named the '_Archer_-_class'_ is only about 400 meters and has the streamline design of a Sovereign-class except that the warp nacelles are lower and the struts look more like delta shape wings and a mix of 22nd and 23rd Century technology in the time when the NX-class Enterprise ship first flew and Constitution-class Enterprise ship five year mission.

The second ship is a kilometer long semi-modular type vessel similar to Orb Izumo-class ship and capable of carrying over 5 thousand people and supplies to start up a new colony. The first section is the vessel itself looking like a four tip stars design with warp nacelles on each end of the swept back x-wing, the second section, and the modular section is cylindrical where at end of it is a sphere that is biosphere section carrying plants and animals for the colonists.

"Construction of the prototype has only started and will take at least three months work and test"

"What about our current ships" he inquire "I heard that, the refitted Agamemnon ship just finished its warp flight test yesterday,"

"They have," Lacus confirms "the ship went warp 4.5 top speeds which is the limit of all our ships can handle before they start to fly apart, Col. La Flaga" She sat down and let Colonel Mwu La Flaga continues and nods

"Every ship we design and built during the Cosmic Era is what Starfleet refers to as Pre-warp vessels, meaning that it can't take the pressure of the extreme speed of warp travel" he said and continues

"Now during the 22nd Century, ships travelling at warp were still built using CE construction standards, meaning that the maximum speed our starships can achieve can only go up to warp 3. Terra Nova was only 11 light years but it took a ship nine years to get there at warp 1.5 or higher"

"Well, why not asks Starfleet help, I'm sure they will lend us a hand"

"That maybe councilman, but I do not like asking them for help so much since we can do this on our own" Lacus replied "I know they will gladly help, but I want us to be self-reliant and independent from Starfleet, we have to show them that we are capable of taking care of ourselves before we can accept Federation membership," she said "You do know that our critics is accusing us of accepting the special membership status out convenience and that is something that many of us find it offending"

After an hour of the meeting councilman Schumacher left with Lacus promise of support upon the next council meeting. Waiting at another room nearby is a young mander patiently for the meeting to end.

He took his time reviewing the historical archives on the new CEA President and the Cosmic Era Alliance. Admittedly he's been gone for a while, nearly 10 years since he left Starfleet and the Enterprise, now he's back and serve as an Attaché to Starfleet.

Since he came here, he found the people of the Cosmic Era fascinating, especially those mobile suits he heard so much about. The CEA president is a young Coordinator girl who is a revered legend to them for 3 centuries and admittedly, he is much exited to meet her.

"You can come in now Lt." said the secretary as a blond CEAF officer, Mwu La Flaga, signal him to come in and enter

"Thank you" he said to the secretary as he enter the Presidents office and Mwu introduce him

"Madam President, this is mander Wesley Crusher, he's Starfleet Liaison to us"

"Hello, Commander Crusher" she smiled and raises a hand to give a handshake

"Greetings Madam President, It is an honor to meet you" he said and accepted the handshake

Lacus shake his hands and felt a spark that showed images of his life to her, the places he has seen, the worlds, the people, his experience change him. She look at the mander Wesley Crusher; Lacus finds him quite attractive, a handsome man who is older than her and in his prime, and has an air of intelligence that can make a Coordinator uncomfortable or even envy, and he carries himself like an adult, for he have seen **life** beyond imagination… all the wonders and terrors of the universe. He has seen it all and changes him

Wesley on the other hand is looking at a glowing beauty second only to his mother Beverly, he can see in her eyes, the eyes that has seen too many deaths, too many loss as she fought so many battles in a terrible war to achieve the sought after dream of peace for her people of her era. He sees in her, the **Joy** of achieving the dreams of peace and the sadness of lost friend who is not here sharing it with her.

Both seems to feel that they were the only two in the universe for a moment, only to be grounded back to Earth by Mwu 'aherm' because they were standing there looking at each other for a good minute. Both blushed as they broke their holding hands

"It is truly an honor for me to meet 'The Songstress of the Cosmic Era' Madam President"

"The pleasure is mine Commander Crusher" she replied


	9. Chapter 9 Space Knights Return

******Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and Star Trek**

**Chapter 8**

"**The Space Knights Return"**

**Sat December 4, 2379**

**Stardate:** **57528.94  
Eridani Starsystem  
Asteroid Field  
Starbase 51 (Starfleet Skunkworks)**

Starbase 51 is probably best known as Starfleet's own version of **'The Skunkworks'** or in humour **'Stinky' **yet it is the most advance and most secretive research center of Starfleet and the site for the **G-2 Weapons Project**

It is one of several bases that has the only facilities to fabricate the new mobile weapons and fabrication machines at a massive scale, and today, the last of the twenty **GFAS X-2** codename _**Gundam**_ _**Destroy,**_ is being rolled out of the assembly line before a crowd of Starfleet officers, engineers and technicians most of whom are sentients beings from all across the Federation. For most, none of them have ever seen a mobile weapon before except only in stories from Earth Science Fiction movies, TV, sci-fi novels or mere toys sold in store.

It became clear to them, that what they have been building for the past months is no mere toys but machines of war.

Many humans as well as sentients who assembled the GFAS X-2, felt apprehension in placing 24th Century upgraded and advance weapons technology, on a mobile suits whose predecessor have leveled a city centuries ago. When the final assembly was finished, it showed what kind monster they created, something the major powers in quadrant will feel very nervous.

**GFAS X-2 **_**Gundam Destroy **_**Armaments:  
2** **x 3** **"Aufprall Dreizehn-II"** high-energy particle beam cannon, mounted on backpack, operable only in attack mode;  
**1** **x 200mm** **"Zorn Mk2"** energy cannon, mounted in head;  
**20** circumference beam cannon "Nefertem 606" heavy beam disruptor composite cannon mounted across backpack  
**4** x **"Igelstellung II"** 75mm railguns automatic CIWS with Neutronium coated, Tritanium armor piercing rounds with micro photon core, mounted in head with a replicator ordinance replacer  
**3 x 15** **80mm** multi-phase energy cannon **"Super Scylla"** augmented with a warpfield barrel chamber, mounted in torso;  
**2 x "Sturm Faust"** on detachable arm with type 8 phaser cannon and high energy beam saber  
**2 x 2 "Schneidschutz"** SX2042 positron shield mounted on hand with  
**2 x type 5** 5-barrel hand phase cannon and  
**2 x 3 blade **wolverine beam claws  
**4 x Mark XXV** 6-tube multipurpose photon/quantum torpedo launcher, mounted on main body with a replicator ordinance replacer

Ablative armored body with shield emitters and a starship warpcore as power source.**  
**

Armaments of the Destroyer are impressively powerful, yet what makes it even more advance than the X-1 is, its advance robotics, cybernetics and computers with self learning system similar to the Veritech which gives the pilots superior control over the X-2.

It also has sublight/warp flight capabilities like that of a runabout but limited warp capability

At an observation booth overlooking the main hangar, Dr. Emil Lang, the Chief Director of the **G-2** Project, felt uncomfortable as no.19 X-2 comes out of the assembly room and easily rested in its Mobile Suit rack as no.20 came out and rested at another rack.

'_Twenty, X-2'_ he thought _'Dave I hope that these are the only ones we are going to build,'_ Emil felt a shiver _'you really jump for the gun this time'_

It started a month ago; Emil was called by the federation president who happens to be old friends back from their Starfleet academy days. He came to do an important project for the president and was shock to know what he was being was asks to do.

_**Flashback **_

'_Dave, this is absurd!'_ he exclaimed _'You want me to build these things and this monstrosity?_ _But Dave, the Veritech are a success and in a year from now, we will have enough for every ship in the fleet'_

'_They may not be enough or be in time to stop another Dominion invasion Emil… which will be soon'_ the president said _'this time the Borg maybe involve in this situation'_ that part worried Lang, of course everyone in the Alpha Quadrant is worried about the Borg

'_The Dominion is on the move again, they are mobilizing a massive military force against us and we are not yet capable of repelling them if they decided to invade us again'_ the president look at him with a serious face

'_We may be at war in only 6 months at best, 6 weeks at the worst. Emil we're in a crisis and I would never ask you to do this if it's not important, and this is important'_ Dave handed him a padd to show what Starfleet Intelligence has gathered, Lang read the files which gave reason for concern

'_The Borg Queen, you believe she's causing this?"_

'_More like orchestrating it'_ Dave replied _'she's laying out false proof for the Dominion to find in order to_ _frame the federation for crimes she's committing and yet we cant dispute this because the Dominion refuse to speak to us'_

_**Flashback**_

Reluctantly he agreed to have the X-2 be built by him especially. He made sure that the X-2 live up to its name as the _**'Gundam Destroy'**_ as it has all the firepower to do it, to take on starships or an entire fleet on it's own if need be.

"Doctor Lang," An Andorian Lt. steps forward to Emil and made a report "The main computer have been purge on all data relating to the X-2 and are now replacing the memory crystal of the computer" Emil nods in satisfaction

"That's good, load the memory crystals to my ship and head for _**'Olympus Mons'**_ and make sure that, ever single one is accounted for" he said and then Lang towards the other officers in waiting

"Load the rest of the Mobilesuits to the other Ships," he ordered "time for us to head out"

Starfleet built other Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors but all of them belong to the Earth Alliance.

**GFAS X-2**_ Gundam Destroy (__Starship Destroyer)_  
**YMAF-X6BD** _Zamza-Zah_

**TS-MB1B** _Euclid  
_**YMAG-X7F** _Gells-Ghe__**  
**_**TS-MA4F **_Exus-II__**  
**_**GAT-X303** _Aegis Gundam__**  
**_**GAT-04 **_Windam_ mass production mobile suits**  
GAT-X103AP **_Verde_ _Buster_

**GAT-01A2R **_Slaughter_ _Daggers_ mass production mobile suits

**GAT-X1022 **_Blu Duel_ and

**GAT-X105E **_Strike Noir_  
**GAT-333 **_Raider_  
**GAT-X252 **_Forbidden Gundam  
_**GAT-X370** _Raider Gundam  
_**GAT-X131** _Calamity_ _Gundam  
_

_**Olympus Mons**_, Starfleet mobile super space fortress. Outside it looks like the standard size of a federation orbital Spacedock except that it's heavily armored and heavily armed behemoth capable of warp 7 a speed which is quite fast for something so big a structure and it is one of three fortresses meant to protect the federation from armed threat.

Its primary purpose was to guard the other end of the Bajoran Wormhole, as Starfleet frontier fortress, but a year after it was finished, the Federation Council decided not to deploy Olympus Mons for it may discourage other races from making first contact with them.

Olympus Mons was sent off to Wolf 359 site of Starfleet defeat over the Borg in 2367. The fortress stayed there deactivated until it was called into service.

It's on this site that the Olympus Mons waited for the arrival of federation ships from Sol, Tau Ceti, Sirius, Groombridge 34, Ross 248, to Epsilon Eridani. 200 ships arrived and among the crowds of ships are several ones veiled in optical and subspace camouflage, which is unseen in entering a spacedock entrance, camouflage by a holographic field.

Among the crowds of captains and their bridge crew, Admiral Kathryn Janeway stood before them on a raise podium after explaining the current situation and the plan of training and strategic planning against the Dominion threat.

"As part of **Operation Cosmic Shield**, our primary goal is defending and reinforcing DS9 and Captain Waltfeld Delta One Battlegroup, should the Dominion tries to take control of the Wormhole" she showed it on the main screens on top of her, shows the weapons of the past that will be quite effective in the future.

"Chosen among your crew compliments will become mobile suit pilots for these highly upgraded machines, however, flying these high end technology machines will take more than just skills and abilities, for these are not the kind of machine used during the Cosmic Era, and like the Valkries, these are machines designed specifically for a **new** **type** of pilot, an individual in theory, is gifted with special abilities and extra sensory awareness" she said

"Anyone can pilot a mecha, mobile suit or a Valkyrie for that matter, but only a new type can unleash the full potential of the most powerful war machine that humanity has ever created."

**Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards** **  
**Situated at 16,000 kilometers above the Utopia Planitia region on Mars The facility includes a number of drydocks and space stations, as well as several large drafting rooms for starship design of the aforementioned planetary facilities. The premiere shipyard responsible for eighty percent of all Starfleet ships

On this day, the recovered, rebuilt and refitted Zaft ship **LHM-BB01** _Minerva_, arrived on Utopia Planitia by a special invitation from Starfleet Corps of Engineers. Zaft's flagship equipped with a new space booster redesigned to for sublight and warp speed which is something they copied from the Archangel Space boosters.

On the bridge with them are members of the CEA Defense Forces, Captain Murrue Ramius, Colonel Mwu La Flaga, First Lieutenant Kira Yamato, First Lieutenant Athrun Zala and Starfleet officer, Commander Geordi La Forge of the _USS Enterprise-E_ is on board to chauffer them around and to a special ceremony for every new ship that come out of the shipyard.

In this occasion, two new ships will be christened, and they bare a new name now added to Starfleet registry.

The crew of the Zaft ship Minerva couldn't help but be awed and impressed by the massive area of the shipyard as they can see starships of all size and shapes were being constructed, and the Geordi took their attention

"There they are, Captain Gladys there it is" Geordi pointed ahead of massive docks stood gleaming in space, are two new starships that just finished construction

One is a _Sovereign_-class carrying the name USS _Minerva_ NCC-12812-B and the other is the upgraded version of the _Galaxy_-class starship, _Galaxy II_-class with a new name added to the Starfleet roster, USS _Talia Gladys_ NCC-15112 fully operational and ready for deployment in a moments notice.

"Wow" Meyrin was the first to speak in awe at the sight of two starships, bigger than the Minerva, streamlined and designed for speed and elegance. For Captain Gladys, she's a bit speechless and nearly in tears at the sight of two ships that bears her ships name and her name. Today, she's here to christen both of them.

"They are… very beautiful Commander La Forge"

"Indeed they are, captain" Geordi agrees wholeheartedly

After the christening of the two ships, Captain Gladys and her crew is given the private tour of the USS Minerva which a very different vessel compared to their ship, and most of them can't help feel the touch of envy of the crew that will be serving these luxury liners, for it feels more like it than a warship or an exploration vessel.

The Minerva also got a squadron of four new _Thunderbolts_, three _Danube_ class or _Runabouts_ and two VF-27 rumored to be one of the most powerful Valkyrie (to the CE folks, they are mobilesuits/mobile armor) that Starfleet ever been built and it is the only fighter that carries a very powerful 55mm heavy quantum reaction beam gun pod / beam grenade which is a truly an antiship weapon, capable of piercing shields and penetrate armor.

The creation of the Valkyrie was a necessity to make Starfleet ships more flexible in doing military missions and operations, as the need to become soldiers has become apparent.

Geordi talk about the reason of Gladys name on the ship and it turns out that Talia name have been on the list of ship naming for 100 years along with the Minerva.

Minerva's name was first given to an _Ambassador _class, then to a _Galaxy-I_ class. The same goes for _Archangel_ and _Murrue Ramius_ name have been given to every new ships since the start of the new age after the Cosmic Era.

The new Sovereign is the third ship to carry the Minerva's name while Talia Gladys name had just been lifted off from the proverbial fish bowl about a year before the Space colonies reappeared.

Starfleet decided to place Talia Gladys name on the new updated _Galaxy II_ class ships with improved and more advance technology similar to the _Sovereign_ class

Now with the tour of the ship over, it was now time for the USS Minerva's first flight around the solar system with the delight of Captain Gladys who took temporary command, and even if it's just a drive around the block, she feels the exhilaration of commanding such a magnificent vessel.

As the USS Minerva headed out of the shipyard and into deepspace, they spotted several tug ships bringing into Mars orbit, a battered Sovereign class starship with the name USS _Archangel_ NCC 19113-D

Captain Ramius felt like someone stabs her in the heart in just seeing a ship that bears her ships name looking like that.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Captain Ramius" Geordi apologize

"What happened to that ship Commander La Forge?" Ramius ask

Everyone look at Geordi to hear the answer and he told them what he knows

"A Jem'Hadar attack group ambushed her last month in the Gamma Quadrant, Captain Ramius" La Forge said "Took a while to get her back here for repairs, she's a tough ship even after the pounding she got from the Jem'Hadar" he step close to the view screen

"What you see is what's left of a surveyor group of four ships sent to map the sectors around the wormhole…the Archangel is the only survivor," La Forge said feeling a bit of pain telling it since some of his friends were on board in those ships

"It was a terrible loss, three ships and over two thousand dead. The Archangel gave no provocation for such hostility and still they attack with without mercy" he told them

"This is the seventh hostile incident we have with the Jem'Hadar and it's been escalating recently for the past 6 months, and it is putting the Federation and Starfleet on edge." La Forge shook his head

"It's not just Starfleet and federation ships got attack but Klingons, Tholians, Miradons, Romulans, Ferengi and other Alpha Quadrant ships came under attack by the Jem'Hadar with no apparent reason except for being from the Alpha Quadrant"

The cosmic era folks have read about their recent war with the Dominion Empire, and all indication they got is that they are not the kind of people they want to encounter in a bad day or any day for that matter.

Capt. Gladys and the others have started to worry of encountering violent species like them should they start exploring. Yet it can't be help if they wish to survive in this new world, they have to adapt much like those times when first contact occurred on Earth centuries ago.

Earth adapted in the realization of other worlds among the stars and so they straighten themselves up, and learn to live in peace as one people.

As the USS Minerva left the Mars Sphere, it heads toward Jupiter via sublight speed first then went to warp one for only 4 light years to circle Alpha Centauri, the closes system to Earth.

They were heading back when their sensors detected an anomaly about a lights year ahead of them and slowed down to investigate

"What is it ensign Tima?" Geordi asks a deltan female manning the helm

"Sir, the anomaly we detected is giving gravimetric radiation" she reported and suddenly her eyes widen at meaning of the sensor analysis

"It's a Transwarp event commander" the one thing came in Geordi mind when he heard Transwarp

"Borg! Red alert, shields up and Captain Gladys do you mind?" he ordered quickly and very much told Captain to _'get off the captain chair now, please'_

"Y-yes of course" she quickly stood up from the captain chair as Starfleet officers took their position in stations for when she heard the name Borg, that's another race of aliens they don't want to encounter either.

Everyone notice how tense the Starfleet crew when they heard the name Borg, and one male Andorian ensign grumbles in complain while performing his duties

"And this suppose to be a quiet drive around the system"

"Well look on the bright side, it can be worst" said a human male cadet operating another console "I mean come on, at least it's not the Jem'Hadar that would be the one popping up" he added and then Geordi started barking out orders

"Contact Starfleet Command, report that a Borg incursion is," Geordi was unable to finish his sentence as the ensign reports again

"Commander, the ship emerging from Transwarp is not Borg sir," she said "Computer is trying to match design in the database and it matches designs of a Jem'Hadar Warship"

"A Jem'Hadar warship… with Transwarp drives?" Geordi is in disbelief of what he's seeing while the Andorian ensign, glaringly and growled at the cadet who is cowering down at his console, believing that he just Jinx the situation

"You just had to open your big mouth cadet" said the Andorian ensign

The Jem'Hadar Battleship before them is a massive 2000 meter long behemoth. Looking at it, Geordi has no doubt that this ship is a Jem'Hadar vessel and a very big if not very powerful according to the energy readings they are getting from it.

'_Where the hell did they get a Borg Transwarp drive?'_ Geordi thought as this is a Jem'Hadar ship with Transwarp capability is big concern yet for now; they need to determine the intent of that that ship

"Commander that ship sees us and they are firing" an ensign at the sensor station reported as the shot rock the ship violently and that very much tells their intent.

"Shields down to 90 percent!" ensign Tima reported

"Evasive maneuvers pattern delta" Geordi ordered and right then, more multiple polaron beams and antimatter torpedoes struck the Minerva rocking, the big ship to the core which lowers the shield strength 10 percent more

"Phasers and quantum torpedo spread, return fire!" Geordi ordered.

So the Minerva returns fire with their new phasers and quantum torpedo, and as two dueling ships begins their dance of death Mwu spoke up

"So, is this part of the tour?" Mwu ask which rewarded him glares from his friends

"I was just asking, sheesh"

Meanwhile, the Jem'Hadar warship launches twelve attack ships and is headed for Mars, most likely the Planitia shipyards.

"This is bad" he muttered _'This is a sneak attack and I can't break this engagement to go after those ships unless,'_ he knows that the ship is understaff and if he had pilots he could sent Valkries to go after them.

Then made a decision as he look towards his worried Cosmic Era guest

"Captain Gladys, Captain Ramius" he called "Starfleet request your assistance" he said and both understood him and both nodded

"Anything we can do to help" Captain Gladys replied

From Minerva's launch bays came out two Runabouts, two Thunderbolts and one VF-27 went on chasing the Jem'Hadar attack ships and joining the Minerva's battle against the Jem'Hadar battleship is the _Captain's Yacht_ which carries the firepower of a Defiant class commanded by Captain Gladys herself.

All of them have practical experiences in operating federation vessels from a recent program that showed starship designs and their evolution so it was easy for them to operate it.

Mwu, Kira and Athrun had the chance to fly a VF and understood the dynamics of the machine quite well.

Captain Ramius and Captain Gladys experience in commanding a federation starship came from a tried holodeck simulation of the _Kobayashi Maru _during a visit at Starfleet Academy. They tried it once and after that, they threw up their breakfast all over the floor.

(They immediately they wanted to know who the programmer of the holodeck so that they can keel haul him.)

"Do every means possible to stop those ships from reaching the shipyard" Geordi said

"Roger" everyone replied in unison

"The Valkries and Runabouts went into warp to catch up with the twelve Jem'Hadar attack ships, while the captain's yacht gave fire support for the Minerva. Geordi gave a bit of advice

"Captain Gladys, the _Captain Yacht_ carries the firepower of a Defiant but doesn't have the sturdy construction of one so be careful"

"Understood Commander La Forge" she replied and went on to business of battle

"Keep us behind that thing while the Minerva attack it from the front" she ordered her helmsman as the Minerva and her ship double team the huge Jem'Hadar warship.

Meanwhile the chaser group is gaining ground on their targets. The VF-27 piloted by Mwu La Flaga is feeling very strange when he's piloting these Valkyrie. A sensation that happens once before when he test flight one the Thunderbolts, and now the VF-27 is just as the same yet stronger.

'_What is this feeling?' _He did not understand why but, for his sensory perception was as sharp as sword and something else is making his senses go very strange like…seeing their enemies move before they do it and move against it

"Heads up!" Mwu alerted the others "three of them are separating to intercept us" he said

"Kira, Arthur (Minerva'sXO Arthur Treise) you two follow me and ignore those three returning to intercept us, Murrue, Athrun you will deal with incoming, got it!"

"Mwu are you sure?" Kira ask confused because his scanner is showing that they are still moving. Then a second later, three of them did break off and headed towards them.

'_How did he know that?'_ Kira thought

"Remember what Starfleet told us about these guys" Mwu warned "these guys will fight on no matter what and their favourite end game is a kamikaze attack so watch yourselves people"

Mwu and the others flew pass three attackers that started shooting at them, and when the attackers tried to follow Mwu and the others, one of the attackers got hit by multiple volleys of photon torpedoes coming from Murrue Runabout and then got peppered by shield/armor piercing rounds from Athrun's Valkyrie.

The other two Jem'Hadar ships had to turn to deal with their pursuers leaving Mwu and the others alone.

"That's got their attention" Murrue remark "Athrun, let's show these guys how cosmic era folks fight"

"You got it" it was a one on one battle, too bad for the Jem'Hadar

When Mwu was in range with one of the nine ships trailing behind, he fired one shot from his quantum cannon and although he was only shooting one, it took out two for the ship behind exploded into a massive fireball

"What the hell?"

From that fireball came five of the Jem'Hadar attack ships breaking formation while two went on towards Mars which is now in sight

"Kira, Arthur you guys cover me, I'm going after the last two" he said "these guys are loaded with bombs so be careful"

"Roger that Mwu, you also be careful"

The five came at them with guns blazing in trying to hit three very fast federation's ships, one Runabout and two unknown configuration.

They came ridiculously close to them thinking that it's a suicide attack, until suddenly, one of them change right before their eyes, change into humanoid form, and when they pass them, one of the Jem'Hadar ships suddenly found themselves drifting in space without their stardrive and then looking at a beam saber that went thru their hull and perforating a Jem'Hadar soldier and a Vorta. That move alone disabled it without destroying it.

This was the first time the Jem'Hadar fought a foe that uses robots in ways they never thought possible, yet it did not deter them in the fight for the Jem'Hadar are genetically engineered for war and battle, taught never to surrender, never to retreat, fight to the end, fight to the last.

Kira have never fought with such a persistent and hell bent enemy that even after taking such severe damages they still kept on fighting until their ship exploded, and one of them even tried to crash into the XO Treise Runabout if Kira hadn't intercepted it. Had Kira failed in his interception, Treise Runabout would have been a casualty.

Mwu on the other hand was able to stop the two Jem'Hadar ships from reaching the shipyards which is a good thing because it turns out, several the attack ships carried powerful antimatter bombs that if it had exploded within the shipyards, it would have wipe out everything.

Now with reinforcements arriving, the Jem'Hadar battleship was now outnumbered and the last of the attack ship was destroyed or committed suicide rather than surrendering.

Captain Gladys watches the Jem'Hadar warship on the screens as her ship limps away from the fight. The Captain Yacht, despite her weaponry equal to that of a defiant class starship, it was not enough to stop a powerful behemoth.

"Status ensign Kat'le" Gladys asks a Caitian female manning one of the helm

"Shields down to 20 percent captain, phasers are offline and number 2 stardrive pods is leaking plasma coolant" she reports "deactivating it now"

"The yacht took quite beating" Gladys remark "That ship is a monster of weaponry and armor I have never thought possible"

"A Jem'Hadar battleship is as powerful as they can be Captain Gladys but this one is new and never before seen ship" the Caitian ensign said

"Sensor analysis shows that the armor is over 20 meters thick of reinforced tritanium and neutronium armored hull, 50 polaron beam emplacements, 20 torpedo launchers, also, there are 10 forward gun turrets," she added "The turrets cannons is antiproton based, and also there are 80 smaller beam turrets all around the ship…Captain I think they are **PDS**"

"PDS?"

"**P**oint **D**efense **S**ystems, design to shoot down enemy weapons, like torpedoes when it gets too close, it's kind of like your ships **CIWS** or **C**lose **I**n **W**eapons **S**ystem of your era captain," she said comparing

"I see"

"PDS was once used during Captain Archer's Era but it was abandon due to too many targeting inaccuracy. It was rediscovered and being perfected during the Dominion War. However, the war ended before the new system was finally perfected" she sounded a bit pain when she said that

"Have you fought in the Dominion War ensign?" Gladys asks

"Unfortunately, I missed that war ,Captain Gladys, but many of my seniors were not so lucky," she answered with a bit of sorrow in her voice. "Not many of them survive to see the end of the war."

"I'm sorry to hear that, ensign."

They continue to watch in the sidelines as the Jem'Hadar warship is still there and fighting off three Starfleet ships which is surprising and frustrating the captains of the federation ships.

"This is a bad omen for the federation Captain Gladys," said by a Bajoran cadet manning the second seat of the helm.

Talia couldn't agree more. The Captains Yacht had more firepower than her Zaft ship or Zaft's Lunar Fleet and that ship they just fought against has even more power than three federation starships combined.

Mwu and others have returned and watch the behemoth of a warship, finally succumbing to the firepower of three starships that concentrated all their firepower to one location. The USS Minerva with it's deployable armor approached the Captains yacht and contacted the others.

"Captain Gladys, are you alright?" he asks

"We are fine commander La Forge, but unfortunately I seem to have ruined your yacht. Commander, I'm sorry."

"The ship is repairable and replaceable captain, a life is not, and your people save more lives today that you can imagine."

The Jem'Hadar warship finally exploded and after that, the Minerva collected the others and head for Mars.

**Sat December 7, 2379**

_**Stardate: 57534.42 Commander Geordi La Forge, Supplemental Log.  
**_

_I can't say that I am happy about this day would have become. The small excursion to the Planitia Shipyards nearly became another Pearl Harbor. It's December 7, 2379 would be the Federation's day of infamy if it not for the help of our Cosmic Era cousins, and for a people from the past they did remarkably well in stopping the Jem'Hadar attack ships from getting close to the shipyard. Loosing the yard would be catastrophic for Starfleet; this attack suggested something big is coming and everyone is guessing right…War._ _**  
**_

_**TBC**_


End file.
